Snape's Return
by LydiaLovegood
Summary: 7 years after the war ends, Hermione is teaching at Hogwarts and a certain Potions Master returns from his self-imposed hiding to teach again. Will it be love or heartache for the Gryffindor lioness and Slytherin snake? Severus/Hermione
1. Long Lost Foes

****Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, J.K does.****

* * *

Snape's Return

Ch.1

(Long lost foes)

Hermione decided quickly that she needed to make a hasty escape and that the quickest route was through the floo in the library and straight back to Hogwarts. She gathered her overnight bag, shrunk it and placed it in the pocket of her robe before casting a disillusionment spell on herself. Removing her shoes was the most sensible thing to do when trying to be quiet, so she did; and Hermione made her way down the staircase of No. 12 Grimmauld Place and into the library.

Right before Hermione closed the library doors, she heard Ginny Potter screech, "Harry Potter! Savior of the Wizarding World! Why can't you manage to remember to take out the rubbish once a week?!"

Hermione felt somewhat bad for Harry, he was her best friend after all, but there was no way she was battling an 8 month pregnant Ginny over a sack of trash. Uh uh. They didn't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing! So with that thought she hopped into the green flames with a shouted, "Hogwarts!" and disappeared.

Upon arriving in the office of Headmistress McGonagall, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace while simultaneously moaning about pregnant women and the dangers of being in their vicinities. She began dusting off her robes and laughing about Harry's pathetic attempts at assuaging Ginny's anger when she noticed that Minerva wasn't alone in her office.

"Oh! I'm sorry Headmistress, I wasn't aware you had company. I'll just skip out quickly, shall I?" Hermione uttered while attempting to slip over to the door.

Unfortunately Minerva didn't want her to leave just yet, "Actually Hermione, dear, would you mind staying for a moment or two? I believe that you and my guest might like to reacquaint yourselves before he resumes his duties at the school."

Hermione was curious about what professor might have decided to return to Hogwarts since only a few had left in the seven years since the war had ended. So Hermione gingerly stepped closer to the chair situated in front of the Headmistresses' desk and prepared herself for the identity of the person sitting there. However, upon approaching the chair, a full head of gleaming black hair became visible, followed by a long black sleeve and a pale white hand.

Hermione quickly shut her eyes and took a deep breath before hearing, "Good Morning, Miss Granger. If the know it all didn't decide to stay where she had access to all the books she might ever wish to read…. What a surprise."

Hermione opened her eyes to see the obsidian gaze directed at her and the sneer that was blatantly obvious in his voice was also placed on his mouth.

She blinked and tried to force her mind to think of something before Minerva stepped in and said, "Now, now Severus that isn't very nice. Professor Granger has been teaching here for the last four years and has earned a modicum of respect from you as a colleague."

Hermione finally realized that she was indeed a colleague now and not a trembling first year and said, "Hello Professor Snape. Nice to know you aren't dead." She turned and said to Minerva, "If you will please excuse me Headmistress, I've had an early escape from the Potters and need to get started on my lesson plans for the coming school year. Good day."

Hermione smiled at Minerva and didn't even bother to glance at Professor Snape's face before she exited the room with her loose blue robes billowing behind her. She thought, 'Well, wait until Harry and Ron hear about this newest development in the saga that is my life. Lord, I'd rather Lucius came to teach, at least him I get along with now… Snape just makes me all jittery inside. I hate that! I'm going to have to owl Draco and see why he didn't see fit to inform me that his godfather was alive and well and coming here to torment me. How am I going to handle this? I'm so going to have a nervous breakdown.' After that thought she quickly called out the password to her portrait and slipped into her quarters at the base of Gryffindor Tower, deciding that a trip to the Burrow was out of the question this afternoon.

The next day began with a rainstorm and Hermione decided that didn't bode well for the rest of her day; but tried to put the omen away as she hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon entering she nodded and smiled at the few students that had already arrived before the school year started and made her way up to the dais where the teacher's table was. Even after all this time she was still distinctly uncomfortable with eating in front of hundreds of children and was glad that only a handful had arrived so far, but thought, 'oh good he isn't here yet. Maybe he won't come eat in here. I can hope. Maybe the boys answered my letters I sent yesterday.' Hermione sat down and smiled at the other professors before serving her plate and slowly eating her toast and fruit. It seems that her wishes were not to be granted though, when a loud bang of a door slamming open echoed through the Hall and a swarm of black clothes entered in the side door. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that the only empty seat was next to her and her life was doomed to hell from the start. Hermione tried to casually scoot her chair a bit closer to Professor Flitwick without being too blatant about it but she received a cold glare from Snape before he sat down. He didn't speak to her, or her to him and they both ate in silence until the mail came. There were several hoots and grunts before the mail was successfully delivered and Hermione was disappointed to see that no one had returned her letters, though she wasn't to be disappointed long. Not five minutes later the doors to the Great Hall swung open and in walked Harry, Ron and Draco, laughing and clapping each other on the backs.

As soon as she saw who it was Hermione jumped up and ran down the aisle towards the boys, exclaiming, "You could have just written me back!"

Hermione hugged Harry and Ron first, laughing at their antics and then turned to one of her closest friends since the war ended and said, "Oi, you, Malfoy! Get your blonde head in for a kiss!"

Hermione placed a semi-chaste kiss on Draco's lips before hugging him tightly to her, not releasing his arm as he whispered into her ear, "I've missed you too, luv. Now what were you babbling about my godfather being back? And why couldn't it have waited for dinner tonight?"

She tugged him towards the main table with the two other boys following behind her, all the while listening to the whispers of the children, 'its Harry Potter! And Ron Weasley! That's Draco Malfoy! Wow.' Hermione had gotten used to the praise and hype that came with being a part of the famous trio that had vanquished Voldemort and ended the war, but it was still funny to hear how idolized the boys were.

All this time Snape had stared in wonder at the strange occurrence that had been happening before his eyes. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were friendly with each other; and he couldn't help but wonder and be slightly jealous when Draco was greeted with a kiss and hug by Hermione. When she had seen him, after seven years, all she said was 'glad you aren't dead' and had left without even a nod to him. He shook himself mentally and watched carefully as Hermione whispered in Draco's ear and hauled him up to the table where he was sitting with the other professors.

Hermione glanced up at the high table to see Snape watching her closely and wondered what he could be thinking about her that would require that look of intensity and concentration; she erected her mental occlumency shields just in case.

* * *

****A/N- this is not my first fanfic but it is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you guys like it! Please review!! Thanks for reading! :)****


	2. Visits & Regrets

****A/N-without further ado... PLEASE REVIEW!! Over 90 hits so far on the first chapter and only 4 reviews, come on people, 2 seconds!!****

* * *

Snape's Return- Ch.2

(Visits & Regrets)

And so it was with a happy heart that Hermione dragged the boys up to the teacher's table and begged them to sit for a bit and have breakfast. Though Ron and Harry had been her best friends for more years than she wanted to count, she still chose to sit Draco beside her (since Flitwick had already left).

She leaned in close to him and said, "Now, would you like to tell me how that git is here and you didn't tell me about it?"

Draco looked thoughtfully at her, as if seeing something for the first time, and said, "That's simple, Granger. I didn't know he was alive."

Hermione didn't know what to make of that and turned to Snape, "So, just decided to spring it on everyone at the same time, eh?"

Snape turned to look at Hermione with a cold glare and spoke in his iciest voice, "Miss Granger, I believe that is my business and if I should presume to tell anyone my state of being then I will do so in my own time." He then turned to Draco and said, "Draco, it is heartening to know you are also alive and well. I assume your father is also well?"

Draco launched a calculating look at his godfather before answering, "Yes my father is well, and he is currently serving on the board of St. Mungo's at the moment. He will certainly be _delighted _to know you are seemingly well yourself."

Malfoy was smirking as he said these last words and Snape merely lifted one side of his mouth in a grimace of sorts before tossing his napkin on the table and leaving the table. Watching him billow away was comforting for the small group of former students in some way, like there were some things that would never change. Hermione, however, watched the man leave with something akin to a gleam in her eye and the boys recognized that look and decided to intervene.

Harry said, "Hey 'Mione, what say we get out of here and take a short walk around the lake? Since we don't get to see you as often during the school year."

Hermione scoffed and replied, "Now Harry, you see me every Friday night for dinner and every Saturday afternoon at the Burrow. You are up to something! But alright, let's get out of here… I could use the fresh air after being around that annoying prat."

Ron merely shrugged at Harry and they all followed Hermione out of the Great Hall, Draco firmly holding onto Hermione's arm in a friendly fashion. Ron and Harry had known for a while that Draco and Hermione had formed a close friendship after the war and she often had lunch or dinner at Malfoy Manor with the rest of his family. It was strange, the number of things that had happened after the war; for so long people were twisted up inside and straining to get back to a normalcy in their lives. Harry had spent several weeks in the hospital recovering after the war, Ron had immediately jumped onto the publicity bandwagon and begun dating every girl that looked at him, and Hermione had immediately returned to school and begun her lessons again. It had been imperative for her to regain her balance and sense of self after the war; and she had quickly finished her final year and gone off to college. The boys had decided not to pursue any more school after that year and had begun to pursue other prospects. Harry was set for life and had no need of a real job but was decisive about becoming an auror and trying to rid the ministry of its bad habits. He was now Head of the Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement, married to Ginny for the past 4 years and expecting his second child. Ron, on the other hand, had become a successful Quidditch player and traveled all over the world with his many groupies. He had not been anxious to settle down and have his own brood of Weasleys after all; he decided that he had enough brothers to carry that on for now. And Draco, well, he had a hard time of it in the beginning, the Malfoy name had been dragged through the mud and had lost much of its prestige and power. They maintained their wealth and home, thankfully having Narcissa's help in the final battle had allowed them to stay out of Azkaban. Draco continued his schooling with Hermione and they had become fast friends, with her protecting him and defending him to the other students. It was this acceptance of him and her apparent belief that people can change under the right circumstances that led to her return to Malfoy Manor one evening for dinner and her acceptance into the Malfoy's lives. It had been awkward at first but Lucius had calmed his ways and Narcissa was charming, both grateful that Draco had found a true friend that could match his intelligence and temper. It was a strong friendship between the two and made a large impact in the way that former reformed Deatheaters were treated after the war; people thought that if a member of the Golden Trio could forgive and accept then so could they. And so we return to the present and the group walking through the large foyer towards the entry doors.

"Hermione, are you upset that Snape has returned to Hogwarts?" Draco asked quietly.

She sighed, "I don't know. I'm not sure how I feel about it. At first I was happy he was alive and well and then he spoke and I immediately regretted having bothered to think nicely about him. I guess I had hoped that he would have changed some, his snarky attitude mellowed out or something… I actually think I wanted to hug him! I don't know what's going on in my head."

Draco cocked his head to one side thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "Well, luv, I think that he has been alone for a long time and whatever has prompted him to come out of hiding and to come here must be important. Just give him a chance, I guess. See what he has returned for and try to understand what a hard life he has had. I know it must be difficult but you gave my father a chance and look at how that has turned out! He adores you!" Draco laughed and said, "I actually think at this point he wouldn't mind if I married you and you became an official member of the family."

Hermione stopped when he said that and looked into Draco's face for a moment before saying, "Draco…you know I love you but I… I just don't think you would like being married to me."

Hermione tried to smile as she said this but somewhere inside she wished she could love Draco that way and be a part of his family. When her parents had been killed by Deatheaters in her sixth year she had depended solely on the Weasleys and her friends to be her family; and she now counted the Malfoys as part of that family as well.

Draco looked at her, a touch of sadness in his eyes, and said, "I know 'Mione. I know. Its okay, I love you too. I understand."

She didn't know what to say after seeing that look in his eyes so she did the only thing she could think of and pulled him into her arms. Their embrace was filled with a touch of regret from both of them but also longing and the need to be loved by someone other than a friend. When they pulled back, they smiled at each other and neither noticed the dark shadow move quickly down the steps towards the dungeon.


	3. Knowitalls & Greasy Gits

Snape's Return- Ch.3

(Know-it-alls & Greasy Gits)

Hermione had gone out to the lake with the boys and had a long and intense conversation about what to do about Snape and how Hermione was supposed to try to be nice to him. She had told them all how he made her nervous, like she was a first year again and how rude he had been both times she attempted to speak with him. Ron was the same as usual, hex first and ask questions later. Draco told her to be calm and limit her emotional reactions since that usually just made Snape worse. And Harry, sweet and forgiving Harry, he told her to remember all the bad things Snape had endured and to be forgiving and patient with him. Harry was the sole voice of reasoning in Hermione's world of confusion regarding the greasy git of the dungeons and she tried to keep all their advice in mind when she returned to the castle and found an angry Snape pacing in front of her rooms.

Hermione sighed and asked, "Is there something I can help you with Professor Snape?"

Snape had turned to glare at her as soon as he heard her steps on the stone floor and snapped at her, "I wish to know _**who **_has been in my potions storeroom and messed with my things!"

Hermione glided past him to her portrait, whispered the password and turned to Snape, "Why don't you come inside for a moment and I will explain what has happened in the past _seven years_ you have been away, alright?"

She stepped aside and waved him in the open doorway and then sighed heavily as he stomped past her into the room. This was set to be a fun conversation and she tried to remember Harry and Draco's advice on keeping calm and trying to understand Snape better; however, if all else failed, then she would take Ron's advice and hex him into next year.

Hermione smiled when she thought of that idea and then turned to the grizzly professor, "Now, I'm sure you understand that nothing stays the same for that amount of time and it was sometime in the year or so after the war and the school year was about to start that someone was needed to reevaluate the stores you had. Now before you go getting all huffy and upset, I was the one to go through the storeroom and evaluate and inventory what you had there. I was the only one to step foot in that room until the potions professor came later that year. I inventoried everything there, only things that were no longer viable or out of date were tossed out and any potions or ingredients that were questionable in nature were kept secured in a warded cabinet in my office until I could determine their properties. I have a list of everything I did that day filed away in my office and I still have a few potions that I was unable to name. I will be happy to give you the list and those potions if you would like. As to how the storeroom is now, that was reorganized by the last potions professor so I'm sorry if his skills have upset you."

As soon as she finished Snape barked, "I want the list and potions now if you please. I now have to reorganize the entire storeroom because some dunderhead messed it up! And Merlin knows what you managed to mess up when you went in there! Know-it-all Gryffindor had to take it upon herself to snoop into my stores! I should have known that nothing I had would have been safe from you!"

Hermione stood and listened quietly to his insults, all the while feeling a combination of hurt and anger at his words. She had only done as was asked by Minerva at the time; she had been the only one with extensive knowledge in potions and the trust of the Headmistress to touch things that could be potentially dark and dangerous.

As she heard the insults and saw the hateful look he gave her, she was horrified to feel tears well up in her eyes, so she quickly turned and said, "I'll get them now. Follow me."

Snape looked at the girl for a moment and saw that he had hurt her feelings; he had seen the tears form in her whiskey colored eyes and for a second he had felt guilty. He shook his head, as if to shake all those feelings away, and followed her back out into the hall and down to her office. She quickly un-warded the office door and walked to a bookshelf in the corner, where she said a few words and waved her wand at the wall.

A door appeared and she opened it and said, "Please wait here for a moment."

Hermione walked into her own private lab and research area where she approached her supplies cabinet and un-warded it to remove the list and potions. She sat them in a small crate and re-warded the cabinet and reentered her office.

Snape had stayed where he was in the room and had watched with open curiosity as she had entered what could only have been her own private research lab. He was intrigued as to what little Miss Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire might have going on in that little lab. He had been able to glimpse some brand new equipment and several cauldrons going on one long table before she had shut the door behind her.

Hermione quickly passed the crate of potions to the snarky Potions Master and said, "Here you are, the list and all the potions that I did not identify. Have a good day."

She stepped out of the office and waited for him to step out before she re-warded the door and quickly strode back towards her private quarters, leaving Snape a bit annoyed and uncomfortable. Hermione barely made it back to her rooms before she sat down and cried for a good hour before falling asleep on the couch. She didn't understand why him being that cruel had affected her so strongly, but she was hurt and feeling very much alone at that moment.

* * *

****A/N-Please Review!! It gets better! :) I will post a new chapter every day I get reviews! Over 385 hits and only 7 reviews. Come on! And I've written up to chapter 10 already. :)****


	4. Apologies & Questions

Snape's Return- Ch.4

(Apologies & Questions)

Hermione ended up sleeping on the couch for several hours and woke up with a crick in her neck and a pain in her lower back, all things that didn't make her mood much better. She made her way into the bathroom and upon looking at her blotchy face and tear streaked eyes she decided to skip lunch in the Great Hall and eat in her rooms. School started in another week and she could get away with skipping the formality of the dining hall for the time being. It was disheartening for Hermione to feel so alone and she wasn't sure what it was about Professor Snape that made her feel that way. She had more friends and adopted family than she knew what to do with, she was godmother to Harry and Ginny's son James and she spent more time at the Malfoys than she liked to admit sometimes, so why was it that she felt alone? Hermione sighed and decided that it must be because Ginny and Harry were all set to have their next baby and most of the other Weasleys had married and reproduced, even Neville and Hannah were expecting their first baby in a few months and Hermione was single with no children. It wasn't like she didn't want to get married and have a family of her own, she did, it was just between being a war hero and the publicity that came with that, she had a hard time finding someone that wanted her for herself and not her status. She decided a long, hot bath was necessary and lunch could wait a bit; so she removed her clothes, ran a hot bath and slipped into her version of heaven.

Professor Severus Snape, meanwhile, was mad, furious in fact. At himself. He knew that she had done an excellent job cleaning out the storeroom, he was impressed with her inventory list and the potions she had managed to save, since they were his own concoctions. Severus Snape was angry that he had hurt her feelings for no reason at all, thus proving he was the same bastard that he had always been. He had decided to come back to teaching after sitting at home for the past seven years, brooding and shuffling around his own personal labs and feeling sorry for himself. He had left a note with Minerva that day so long ago, letting her know he was alive but that he didn't wish to be a part of wizarding society anymore, that he quit and wanted to be left alone. He had secretly visited the ministry and had his name cleared with Minister Shacklebolt and then bought a little house in the country and stayed there. He had owled in all his supplies and had rarely ventured out unless he wore a glamour to disguise himself. He did not read wizarding papers, he did not pay attention to anything outside of his own little world and he had gotten bored with it. Thus his return to the known world and Hogwarts was decided and he had contacted Minerva about his returning to his former position; to which she had agreed and welcomed him back with open arms. He still wasn't comfortable being back and had settled into his old habits quickly, beginning with snapping at the know-it-all Gryffindor that had plagued him in her school days. It was hard for him to reconcile the fact that she was an adult, a striking woman of twenty-six now, an excellent Transfigurations mistress and friends with Draco Malfoy. He scowled at the thought of them being more than friends, but couldn't understand why he felt threatened by that idea. He decided that he should return to Hermione's quarters and apologize for his rudeness and perhaps thank her for the detailed job she did with his storeroom. It wasn't a job he particularly wanted to do but he realized that he had hurt her feelings and he certainly didn't need an upset Gryffindor moping around the castle.

Hermione had enjoyed her bath for far longer than she normally allowed herself and finally felt normal again. She stepped out of the tub, rubbed herself down with her favorite blueberry scented lotion and combed out her nearly waist length brown curls. She decided to let her hair air dry since magicking it dry tended to make it frizzy, something she wished to avoid at all costs. Hermione didn't see herself as anything special in the looks department, thinking she was alright looking but no real beauty; however, men didn't agree with her. She had an uncanny beauty, striking features and an intelligent personality that lit up a room. Draco often complimented her on her features and her intelligence, which simply made her laugh and tell him he was being silly. Hermione slipped into a lovely new set of green lace knickers she had picked up on the last shopping trip with Ginny and decided that she wouldn't need the matching bra just yet, since she didn't plan on going anywhere the rest of the afternoon. She picked up the exotic, green kimono she had casually draped on the end of her bed and slipped it around her shoulders before loosely tying the knot around her waist. It was a very sexy look and remarkably Slytherin in taste, which is perhaps why Draco had gotten it for her on her last birthday. She called up Dottie the house elf and ordered a simple lunch of chicken salad and a bottle of wine before settling down with a stack of papers at her desk. She was about halfway through the stack of lesson plans when there was a knock on her door; she got up, checked her belted robe and asked who it was.

"Miss Granger, may I speak with you for a moment, please?" Snape asked as nicely as he could.

Hermione thought for a moment about saying no and then thought about having to go change before deciding to just not open the door all the way and telling him to go away.

She opened the door partially and said, "Yes Professor Snape? I'm quite busy at the moment."

Snape looked at her face peering anxiously around the door and decided he needed to speak to her inside, where ghosts or other nosy ears wouldn't be able to listen, so he reached out and pushed open her door.

Hermione stumbled back when he pushed on the door and fell rather hard on her bottom before glaring up at him and saying, "Damn you Snape! What do you want now? Knock me down and insult me some more?"

Snape, however, merely stared at the young woman sprawled on the floor with her smooth, creamy thighs spread open and lacy, green knickers peeking out. He blinked before moving his gaze upwards to the place where the robe had parted to show a good amount of creamy white breasts. Snape was shocked and completely entranced by the very grown up Hermione and her sexy ensemble or lack of, rather.

He quickly reached out to help her up and said, "I'm terribly sorry Miss Granger. I can see now why you didn't want to open the door all the way. My apologies. I merely came to say I was sorry for my rudeness earlier and to thank you for the excellent list you provided."

Hermione had allowed him to help her up before she noticed the faint blush on his cheeks as he looked down at her.

She blushed prettily and pulled her robe tightly closed before replying, "Oh well. It's alright I guess. I'm glad the list was okay. I, um, well… did you need anything else?"

Snape blinked again and decided he should keep his eyes firmly focused on her face, but even that didn't seem to help as he gradually became aware of another part of his body being affected by the lovely witch. He looked deep into her eyes and skimmed her thoughts, catching a glimpse of her loneliness and another brief flicker of her curiosity over his behavior before he slipped out of her mind and closed his eyes.

"I'm very sorry for intruding on your afternoon Miss Granger. I hope you will forgive me. I am not accustomed to being around people much these days and I suppose I need to re-acclimatise myself with others again." He opened his eyes and decided he should have kept them closed as he saw a small amount of warmth enter them.

"It really is okay Professor. I was just working on lesson plans. I like to get as far ahead as possible so I don't have to worry about them every weekend. I like to spend time with Harry and Ginny and Draco on the weekends if possible so lesson plans need to be in order before the year starts. Um…. Are you alright? You look a bit flushed." Hermione reached out and lightly touched his forehead before he jumped back.

"No, no, I'm alright. Thank you. I must be getting back to my office. Things to do, you know. Just, sorry again and thank you. I must go now. See you later Miss Granger." Severus Snape turned quickly and without waiting for a response practically ran out of her room, robes billowing behind him.

* * *

****A/N- naughty Severus getting an eyeful! ;) Like/No like? REVIEW!!!!!****


	5. Could be Love

Snape's Return- Ch.5

(Could be love)

Hermione wasn't sure what exactly had happened to Snape while he was in her room, perhaps she had shocked him with her attire or he was disgusted with what he saw, she didn't know but it certainly didn't improve her mood. She went back to grading her papers and decided that it was nearly time for her to get ready for dinner at Malfoy Manor, which was her usual Sunday evening plan. Her life was run like clockwork most of the time, she taught during the week and on Friday evenings she left to spend the night with Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld Place, getting up Saturday to go to the Burrow for a day of fun with the Weasleys and a nice family dinner; and her weekend ended with her returning home, preparing her lessons and then dinner with the Malfoys. She had skipped the Burrow yesterday since Ginny had been a bit tyrannical and the twins were out of town for a jokes convention, which was actually good since she had received such a shock over Snape returning. She was lucky the boys had just come to see her instead, being magical was certainly an advantage when you needed to travel somewhere fast and things were as simple as stepping into a fireplace or apparating somewhere. Hermione decided that she would dress a little nicer for this evening's dinner at Malfoy Manor and picked out her strapless, green dress with her highest silver heels. She paired the outfit with a silver necklace and a lovely, silver serpent hairclip that Draco had bought her last Christmas. With her hair left down and only the small clip pinning one side up, she thought she looked remarkably fancy and attractive; perhaps she could talk Draco into taking her out this week sometime. She gathered her silver clutch and small cloak before deciding to walk off the grounds and apparate there, since flooing was so dirty and she was a bit clumsy on the landings. Hermione quickly made her way to the gates and with her wand in hand, apparated directly to the gates of Malfoy Manor at precisely six o'clock.

A handsome Lucius opened the door himself saying, "Welcome as usual, my dear. You look stunning this evening. Is all this for us?"

Lucius smiled as he said this and Hermione blushed lightly before answering, "Thank you Lucius. I just felt the need to get fancied up tonight."

Lucius led her into the parlor where Draco and Narcissa were conversing in front of the fireplace. Draco immediately ceased talking to his mother and walked over to Hermione, an appreciative gleam in his eye as he looked her over.

"Oh my lovely Hermione. Very Slytherin tonight, aren't we? I must say I, personally, appreciate the effort you made." Draco smiled at her and she noticed the slightly predatory affect it gave off.

Hermione let him take her hand before saying, "Well I did it just for you then, ferret."

They both smiled that silly smile when they knew the other was joking and then he led her over to the settee where they sat and he handed her a glass of wine. The two laughed and talked about her thoughts on the new school year and she mentioned how she would like to go sometime this week with him, since it was her last free week before classes began. Hermione noticed the look that Lucius and Narcissa shared with each other before Draco exclaimed that sounded like a great idea. After about ten more minutes of small talk the bell rang again and an elf opened the parlor door to admit Hermione's nightmare, Severus Snape. Draco gripped her hand tightly when he saw the look on her face, which he recognized as a mix of fear and shame. He pulled her lightly to her feet and quietly urged her to move out the French doors onto the patio. The others didn't notice the pair slip out the doors into the cool night, well Lucius and Narcissa didn't notice but a certain pair of black eyes followed the pair's escape.

Hermione allowed herself to be led outside and then said, "I'm sorry Draco. I just don't know what comes over me when I'm around him. He just makes me nervous and angry and confused."

She sighed and Draco pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair and whispering in her ear, "I think I understand, he was always such a bastard in school and he treated you worst of all. I can get that it would be hard to be around him, especially since he hasn't changed and is still the bastard he always was. Did something happen between you two today?"

She wasn't sure why she let Draco hold her the way he was, it wasn't unusual for him to be this affectionate, and she wasn't complaining, she really had been feeling alone lately. Hermione stepped closer to Draco, rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know what is going on but its making me crazy, Draco. He is just so mean to me and then earlier he was horribly nasty to me, then came back to apologize and tell me thank you. Only…. I hadn't gotten dressed after my bath and was wearing that lovely kimono you got me and he barged into my rooms, knocked me down by accident and then couldn't stop staring at me with this weird look on his face. I don't know if I shocked him or disgusted him, but he rushed off as fast as he could."

Draco leaned back and looked into her face as he said, "There is no way that anyone could be disgusted by you, especially not in that kimono." Draco smiled at her, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, inside and out, and he is just an old stubborn bastard. You probably shocked him with all that lovely, creamy skin you were showing. I know I'd be shocked senseless."

Hermione laughed and snuggled closer to Draco for a moment before stepping back and saying, "You know you are my best friend and the only one that understands me most of the time. I just wish that I could love you the way a woman should love a man. You will make some woman very happy one day Draco. I'm just sorry it isn't going to be me."

Draco grimaced a little bit before telling her, "I know Hermione. I feel the same way about you. I love you and wish things were different. But I would still like to take you out if you are willing and who knows what might happen. We have known each other for so many years now, both good and bad, maybe we need to see each other in a different light. I'd be honored to take you out and have you on my arm."

She looked into those cool blue-grey eyes and reached up to stroke her fingers through that blonde hair before saying, "I'd like to try to love you Draco, if you want."

* * *

****A/N-I promise this is a Sev/Hermione story so don't get your undies in a wad. Next chapter, see what happens! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If I get more than 5 reviews on this chapter I will go ahead and post two tomorrow!****


	6. Misunderstandings

****A/N-Here you go! 2 chapters posted thanks to all the lovely reviews!! Please REVIEW again!! :)****

* * *

Snape's Return-Ch. 6

(Misunderstandings)

Draco leaned down and placed his lips on hers for a moment, a soft sweet kiss before they broke apart at the sound of a door slamming shut. They looked at each other before they giggled and both sank down onto the bench in gales of laughter.

"Oi Granger, I just felt like I kissed my sister. I think that was a bit disturbing for me." Draco halted his laughter for a moment.

Hermione smiled and replied, "Yeah, as much as I'd love to be able to be with you, I just don't think I can get past this feeling of you being like my brother. It was a good attempt though. Now what was that banging a minute ago?"

The two of them got up and reentered the parlor, noticing that only Lucius and Narcissa were there and Draco asked, "Where did Uncle Severus go?"

Lucius looked at the two of them calculatingly before asking, "What were you two doing a moment ago? Because Severus was agitated when you two disappeared and then he stepped out to call you to dinner, but instead came back in and said he had to leave before rushing off. It was most abrupt."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, both blushing lightly and then laughing, before Draco said, "Um, Father, we were attempting to see if we had any chemistry in an area other than friendship."

Hermione laughed out loud at the pink blush that stained Draco's cheeks before Lucius said, "Son, I believe Miss Granger is rubbing off on you, all that intelligent speech boggles the mind. Are you attempting to tell us you were on the patio snogging each other when Severus came out to get you?"

Both Lucius and Narcissa gave each other an odd look before waiting for Draco's answer. Hermione was quietly laughing as Draco struggled to answer his father in what could only be an embarrassing answer.

"Well, yes, actually. But I think we both decided that our friendship consists of a brother/sister standpoint and attempting anything romantic is just too weird for both of us." Draco answered in a calm manner.

Hermione looked at both Lucius and then Draco before saying, "I would love nothing more than to be able to be with Draco in a romantic way and to be an official member of someone's family; but he is right, we just don't feel that way about each other and it would be too weird to try."

Narcissa chose to speak at that time, "Hermione, dear, I will admit that Lucius and I had hopes that you and Draco could become more than friends, but you are still a part of our family no matter what you two decide to be. You are a very special young woman and have helped us become better people and a better family. We so look forward to seeing you each week and we are grateful that you are such a loving and forgiving person."

Narcissa crossed the room and enveloped Hermione into a strong embrace, while both men looked on in quiet agreement. Hermione felt extremely loved and welcomed and wondered yet again at the amazing changes that the world had experienced since the war ended

Lucius stepped over and broke up the little moment with a quiet, "Alright ladies, dinner is waiting. Hermione is now well aware at how much we all care for her. Draco if you will escort your mother to the dining room, I will escort the lovely Miss Granger. Alright?"

The small group made their way into the dining room and enjoyed a lovely meal and quiet conversation before Hermione decided it was past time for her to return to Hogwarts. She hugged Narcissa goodbye and received similar kisses on the cheeks from Draco and Lucius before telling Draco to owl her later about going out this week. She left the Manor with a smile and apparated to the school gates before striding up into the front hall. As soon as the front doors closed behind her there was a dark form that stepped out of the shadows in front of her.

"Oh! You startled me!" Hermione looked at the dark form and realized it was Professor Snape standing in the shadows.

"Miss Granger. Have a nice evening with your boyfriend?" He asked in a gravelly tone.

Hermione was confused until she remembered that he must have seen she and Draco kiss on the patio, "Oh no, Professor Snape, Draco and I are only friends. I'm afraid we attempted a small experiment but it was a dismal failure."

She smiled at him but it quickly faded when she saw the angry look in his eyes and the way he was staring at her. She didn't understand exactly why he was angry with her and she knew that confused look was on her face but didn't know what else to do. Hermione decided that she needed to get away from him as quickly as possible before she did something else to annoy him, so she stepped back and turned towards the staircase. She only made it a few steps before her arm was snatched back and she was pulled up against a strong, black covered chest. She turned her startled face up towards the angry man that had grabbed her and was surprised when a pair of warm lips descended on hers. This kiss was very different from the one she had experienced earlier that night, this one was full of passion and anger and she could barely keep up with the harsh rub of the lips on hers. It was only a moment later when she was abruptly let go and pushed backwards before the sullen Potions Master turned away and disappeared in a flurry of black robes down the dungeon steps.

Hermione stood there in a daze for several minutes before she was awakened from her stupor by the Headmistress.

"Are you well, Miss Granger?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

Hermione turned glassy eyes towards her friend and employer and answered, "I, um, I'm fine. I just, um, remembered something I forgot to tell Draco, that's all. Sorry to worry you. Have a good night."

Minerva waved the girl on and went back to her patrolling duties, wondering if she should tell her what she just saw Severus doing before he swept up to Hermione and kissed her; but thought that she ought to wait and see what happens between the two.

Severus was pacing the floors of his rooms in quiet agony over what he had just done, and wondering why he did it. He had been so angry when he had seen Draco kiss Hermione and he had just left, without so much as an excuse for Lucius or Narcissa, whom he hadn't seen in many years. His behavior was erratic and uncharacteristic for him and he hated it, he hated the way she made him feel, all tingly and curious and brave.

"Damn that Gryffindor! Her stupid bravery is rubbing off on me and I won't have it!" Severus muttered to himself. "I won't let her change me. I won't. I can't. But oh Merlin she felt good…so soft and smooth. She smelled like blueberries, how strange. I can't do that again though, no. It was very foolish of me to do something like that. I need sleep, yes, that's it. I'm just overly tired."

And with that thought Severus began his nightly routine for bed and decided he was being silly and immature and wouldn't bother himself over that silly chit of a girl any longer. Even though he wondered if she enjoyed that kiss as much as he did.

* * *

****A/N-finally a touch of romance...or lust. whatever you want to call it. REVIEW!! I need them to survive...okay not really, it just inflates my ego. ha ha****


	7. Wakeup Calls

****A/N-Review! I will continue to post one chapter a day after this unless I get more than 5 reviews on this chapter. :) I've written the whole story, there will be 20-21 chapters total.****

* * *

Snape's Return-Ch. 7

(Wake-up Calls)

The next morning started with sunshine pouring into the windows above Hermione's bed and the last vestiges of her dream melting away. She rolled over and growled into the pillow, faintly remembering her dream, consisting of kisses and soft touches from a certain dark haired professor. She snuggled deeper into her coverlet, hoping that her whimsical fantasies wouldn't disrupt her day too much, seeing as she had to finish getting her classroom situated. Hermione sighed and pulled herself up out of the bed, groaning and moaning about Merlin himself not wanting to get up at this ungodly hour. It only took two tries for her to get her things ready for the day; she refused to allow herself to be picky over her clothes, daring to wonder what Professor Snape might think about them. She huffed and threw her robes onto the bed and went into the bathroom to shower, vowing to forget all about the annoying potions master and their passionate encounter last evening.

Severus Snape was not doing nearly as well as Miss Granger in the forgetting department, having woken up even before the sun rose after having a most inappropriate dream, or at least he felt it was inappropriate. He had been deeply disturbed by the images of him kissing and making love to the young Transfiguration professor, seeing her creamy thighs open and inviting, his for the taking. Severus shook his head again at the image and decided a cold shower would do him well this morning and then he would forget all about that annoying chit of a girl.

Breakfast was an uncomfortable meal for both Severus and Hermione, with both having to sit next to each other again and neither knowing how to speak to the other. It wasn't until the owls arrived that Severus was able to say something to Hermione and it wasn't exactly pleasant. Her mail had accidentally fallen into his porridge and he pulled it out, dripping, and flung it at her, getting porridge all over the front of her teaching robes.

"Snape! What is the matter with you? Have you lost all manners you might have had at some point? Merlin! Look at my robes now. You'll pay for that, mark my words!" Hermione snapped at him before getting up and storming towards the doorway.

"Did you forget you are a witch Miss Granger? A simple cleaning spell will get rid of the porridge, and perhaps if you got a smarter owl then you wouldn't have had the problem to begin with." Snape replied before watching her storm away, oddly enough, her red robes billowing behind her.

Minerva looked at Severus as Hermione stormed off and said, "Well Severus, you certainly know how to start off a good morning, don't you? I haven't seen her that worked up in a while, not since Weasley accused her of wanting to date Luna Lovegood."

Severus took in the sight of a laughing Minerva McGonagall and decided his food wasn't sitting right and left the table. It was when he stood up that he realized Hermione had left her letter laying on the table and he quickly snatched it up and stalked out of the room. He decided he would just slip the letter onto her office desk before she got to her classroom but instead he found her there already, robes off and her rear end sticking out from under her desk. He stood silently for a few moments, watching her adorable rump wiggle out from under the desk and heard her exclaim a loud, "ah-ha!" before entering the room fully and clearing his throat.

"Oi! You startled me! Oh, it's you. What do you want this time?" Hermione replied dryly as she dusted the dirt off her knees, holding onto the piece of parchment that she had found under the desk.

Severus simply stared at the young woman and realized she was wearing muggle clothes, a pair of tight fitting jeans in dark denim and a very tight white tank top. He thought, 'one can never tell what these witches are hiding under their robes these days.'

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts away before replying, "You forgot your letter. I didn't think you would wish to miss a letter from your fan club."

Hermione huffed at him and snatched the letter from his hand before turning around and opening it. She had already recognized the seal as Malfoy's so she knew it to be from Draco about their 'date' this week. She was anxious to see what plans he had come up with for the two of them, so she quickly scanned the letter, not noticing how a certain dark haired professor had come up behind her to read the letter over her shoulder. She read that Draco wanted her to meet him at his house on Wednesday evening at seven and from there they would go to his club in Diagon Alley before taking a late meal in the upstairs restaurant. She loved going to Draco's club, The Dragon's Lair, it was one of the foremost exclusive clubs in the wizarding world and she got all the free drinks that she wanted. A perk of being not only a war hero but best friend to the bar's owner. She smiled and began to wonder when she could go shopping for something new and sexy to wear, until she noticed a shadow over her shoulder that is.

"Hey you nosy man, stay out of my letter! What is with you, huh? You snub me, act like you hate me, then come to apologize to me only to act like I've got some disease and run away, then you get angry at me again and end that with a kiss and disappearing act. Are you sure you don't have a mental illness? Perhaps you need a mood stabilizer. You are going to give me a nervous breakdown!" Hermione raged on while flailing her hands at him.

Snape just stood there listening and watching in awe the fire that this woman possessed, before he remembered reading that she was going out with Draco. Then his mood quickly turned sour again and he pulled himself up to his most intimidating height and approached her.

"Miss Granger, I do not care at all about what you do in your spare time, I only thought it gentlemanly to bring you your letter and enquire if all things were well. I see that you neither appreciate my concern nor need my assistance so I will take me leave of you. As to the other things you mentioned, I am well, thank you and you needn't worry about any more of my _**moods**_."

Severus stormed off leaving a confused and slightly hurt Hermione, who once again didn't know which end was up and which end was down with the surly potions master. Perhaps a day with Ginny shopping would do to lighten her mood; and she set off to floo call her from her quarters.


	8. Shopping & Knickers

Snape's Return- Ch. 8

(Shopping & Knickers)

Hermione got an affirmative answer from Ginny and stepped through the floo into Harry and Ginny's home at Number 12, excited about getting away from the castle and Snape. Ginny was uncomfortable and terribly sick of being stuck inside waiting on her baby to arrive so she gladly left with Hermione to go to Diagon Alley. The two young women stopped for tea in a nice little café before going onto Madame Malkin's dress shop, where Hermione found a lovely little cocktail dress in black with tiny silver serpents embroidered on the sides. It was strapless and absolutely sexy as hell, as Ginny said after being incredibly jealous that she couldn't fit into anything like that right now.

Ginny said, "I'll be so glad to get this kid out of me and be able to wear clothing other than sack cloths!"

Hermione smiled at her friend and told her, "Now Ginny, you look lovely pregnant and you are certainly not wearing a sack cloth. And it won't be long before you have that little bundle of joy and are right back into your regular clothes before you know it. You did it after James was born, remember?"

Ginny looked grateful for the reminder and they soon left Madame Malkin's to enter the Forbidden Secrets shop, which featured some of the naughtiest lingerie in the wizarding world. It was by far Hermione's favorite shop and her dirty little secret; if only all her friends knew that underneath her pristine clothes were naughty bits of silk and lace, well she'd never hear the end of it. Ginny was the only one that knew of her little fetish and she openly encouraged it, since she knew Hermione hadn't been with any wizards in a while and was extremely hard to please in the men department. Ginny knew that it wasn't so much pickiness that ruled out most wizards for Hermione but a lack of good ones, ones that didn't want her for her role as one third of the Golden Trio. The two women made short work of the aisles in the shop and when Hermione was done shopping she had managed to purchase two new sets of garters with matching stockings, a corset in dark satin green, a black bustier and several pairs of lacy knickers in all colors. It was true that Hermione's own favorite colors tended to be Slytherin but she hid a few other secrets no one knew about. There was always that little tattoo on her left hip bone that no one knew about except Luna, who had dared her to get it one night after they'd been to Draco's club. She wondered what Snape or any of the other guys would think of the tiny snake that slithered around her hip; being magical in nature, it moved in a small circle over her hip bone. She found it extremely erotic and knew that any of her Slytherin friends would also find it tantalizing.

Meanwhile, at the castle a snarky Severus Snape stomped about his labs muttering to himself about know-it-all Gryffindors and their luscious curvy arses. He didn't know what to make of all these feelings he was experiencing about the young woman, having not been in a relationship, well… ever. He had once thought himself in love with Lily Evans but had later realized that it was the love of a deep friend, not a lover, and had moved on. His life as a spy had not allowed for much else and he was able to satisfy his more basic functions with the few female Deatheaters they had had in their midst. That, however, was a long time ago and he wondered if he was experiencing this attraction to Miss Granger because he had not been with a woman for so long. He would have to give it more thought; it would explain his desire and lust for her, but not the jealousy he experienced when he saw her with Draco. He sat down at his desk and contemplated his feelings for Miss Granger and decided that since she had responded to his kiss, then he should see what else she might respond to.

Hermione finally finished up her day of shopping with Ginny and helped her home, saying a quick hi to Molly when she returned young James and gave an enormous hug and kiss to her favorite godson, with a promise to see him this coming weekend. She hugged Ginny bye and left via apparition back to Hogwarts. There was something about the fresh air and walk up the gravely incline that led to the castle that lifted her spirits and made her feel better. She lumbered along with her little bags in her hands before encountering Neville Longbottom leaving the greenhouses to the left of her.

"Hi Neville! What are you doing out here today and how's Hannah?" Hermione asked politely.

Neville smiled shyly at her and said, "Hello Hermione. I was just checking on some seedlings that Professor Sprout let me leave in the greenhouse here. I haven't room in my own greenhouses right now. And Hannah is fine, anxious about the baby and getting the house ready."

Hermione congratulated him again and told him she would see him soon, and for him to tell Hannah hello from her before starting back towards the castle. She stepped up the stone stairs to the front doors and waited while they opened in front of her before she glided right into a hard dark body and dropped her bags.

"Oof! Excuse me! I didn't see anyone there." Hermione said while trying to gather her bags off the ground.

Snape thanked the gods for this fortuitous occurrence and reached down to help Hermione, "It is my fault Miss Granger. I was not looking in my hurry. My apologies once again."

Hermione's head had snapped up as soon as she heard that silky smooth voice and recoiled in horror at having run into the man that annoyed her to no end once again. She quickly ducked her head back down and gathered her things up before choosing to ignore his apology and rush up the stairs to her rooms. However, she would regret her hasty departure later, when she realized that one of the new pairs of knickers she had bought were missing from her bags.

Down in the front hall, a certain snarky man in black picked up a lacy red pair of knickers and quickly stuffed them in his pocket, glancing around to make sure no one had noticed.

* * *

****A/N-thank you so much to all the lovely reviewers! And so I will post another 2 chapters! REVIEW REVIEW! More than 5 reviews for these chapters and I'll post another 2 tomorrow. :)**  
**


	9. Lost Knickers & Deep Thoughts

****A/N-all disclaimers apply. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**

* * *

Snape's Return-Ch9

(Lost Knickers & Deep Thoughts)

Hermione searched through every bag she had and was unable to find the lacy red knickers she had purchased earlier on her outing with Ginny; needless to say she wasn't amused. She decided to wait until everyone was at dinner and stop in the hall to see if they had fallen somewhere when she had collided with Professor Snape. She sighed and began putting her other purchases away and wondering why Snape had to be so moody all the time; she didn't know if she should laugh or cry at his treatment of her.

Professor Severus Snape, however, was pacing the length of his rooms with a pair of lacy red knickers in the palm of his hand. He didn't know what had possessed him to pick them or to keep them but he just couldn't seem to put them down. He began to picture how Hermione might look in them and started to wonder what it would like to be with a witch like her; young, beautiful… wait when did he start thinking of know-it-all Miss Granger as beautiful? Severus was sure that he was losing his mind and decided to cease all thoughts on the Gryffindor lioness and focus on the beginning school year. He shoved the red underwear in the top drawer of his desk and quickly strode from the room towards his personal lab.

Hermione wandered down to the hall later on and searched fruitlessly for the lost knickers but had no such luck finding them and decided to call them a loss and retired to her quarters for the evening. She was anxious to make sure all her work was complete for the next week so she could relax the rest of this week and enjoy the free time she had left. Her date with Draco was consuming her thoughts and she made sure to hang up the new dress she had bought and decided to go ahead and set everything she would wear that night out for perusal. It took only a few minutes for her to plop down on the bed giggling at the outfit she had arranged, she knew that Draco would have a heart attack when he saw her in it. Perhaps they might have a bit of fun of their date after all; though she couldn't seem to keep a certain man's brooding, obsidian eyes off her mind for long, and wondered what he might think about her in that outfit. Hermione decided that her work was good enough and she was well ahead in her lesson plans and decided that she would take tomorrow off and visit the Witches' Brew, a spa in Diagon Alley in order to help her get ready for her date with Draco. She felt a bit silly making such a to-do about this particular date, since she had gone out with Draco many times before; but perhaps it was because for the first time she began to feel like making someone jealous for a change and Severus was her target. Hermione giggled and curled up into her duvet before drifting off to sleep, visions of potions masters flitting in and out of her dreams.

Severus finished dinner quickly that evening, went back to his labs to work for several hours into the night and then returned to his dungeon quarters for a fitful night's sleep. He woke the next morning irritable and grumpy and decided to skip breakfast in favor of working some more in his labs, figuring the less he saw Miss Granger the better.

It was several hours later that Headmistress McGonagall realized that she hadn't seen either her Transfiguration Mistress or Potions Master all morning and both had skipped breakfast in the Great Hall. She decided to seek them out and see if they were perhaps together, well, she could only hope. Minerva smiled as she made her way to her old classroom but upon arriving didn't see Hermione or Severus so she checked the office as well, still neither of her professors though. Feeling a bit put out she asked the portraits where Miss Granger was and they told her she had left early that morning but since she had no portraits in her private rooms they were unsure as to where she went. She thanked them and made her way down to the dungeons, hoping that Severus would at least be around somewhere and she could question him. Minerva reached for the door to Severus' private labs after hearing sounds behind the door and knocked quickly before opening it.

"Severus, dear, are you busy? I was wondering if you knew where Hermione was?" Minerva asked the stalwart man stooped over the cauldron.

"No and nor do I care where that girl has gotten off to. I'm very busy, is that all?" Severus replied rudely without even looking up.

"Now, now Severus, why are you so mean to the girl? She was one of the best students I've ever had the pleasure to teach and she is certainly as good of a Transfiguration Mistress as I ever was, perhaps even better. She doesn't deserve to be treated so abominably by you. Shame on you! I expected better somehow, since you two have so much in common." Minerva spoke to him quietly and then quickly left the room, determined to give the man something to think about.

Severus Snape was more than irritated now and decided he needed to get out of the castle for a bit, casting a freezing spell on his cauldron and then stepping outside into the hallway. He took a long stroll around the Black Lake and decided to visit Hagrid on the quest for a few ingredients from the Forbidden Forest. It was a nice afternoon and he enjoyed himself for the first time in a long while, finally feeling as though he were at home, where he belonged. This time also gave way to his thoughts and he began to ponder what Minerva had said earlier, 'why couldn't Granger and I be friends? We do like many of the same things and she could possibly be of great help in brewing on occasion. Maybe I should forget this strange attraction to her and try to see her as a friend and colleague. I will consider it.'

It was a good thing that Hermione was unaware of the things that Severus was pondering on his stroll of the grounds, though it would be amazing to think of anything since her brain was shut off during her massage. It was so rare that Hermione got to truly relax and so she cleared her thoughts and focused only on the soft hands as they soothed away her worries and relaxed her muscles. She refused to give any thought to that dungeon bat at the moment and if he wanted to be a prat then so be it. She was determined to move forward in her life and find herself a man, so she could be as happy as all her friends. She thought, 'I'll start with Draco as a trial run and then I'll make my way through every wizard in the British Isles if I have to! Wizards watch out!' She smiled lazily and gave into the nap that was calling to her, dreams of intelligent, dark haired babies on her mind.

* * *

****A/N-secondary note-there will be 21 chapters total. :)****


	10. Hermione's Mission

****A/N-all disclaimers apply. Please review, it only takes a second to say something and it really helps my writing. Thanks for reading!!****

* * *

Snape's Return-Ch10

(Hermione's Mission)

Wednesday morning broke bright and shining and Hermione blinked before slowly inching her way further under the covers. She decided to sleep late, waste away her day getting her things in order and then primping for her date with Draco. She was excited but was disturbed by her dreams from yesterday and last night; she couldn't get the image of little, dark haired, black eyed babies out of her mind and it was bothering the hell out of her. Hermione closed her eyes and once more drifted back to sleep.

Severus Snape had been up before dawn with only about four hours of sleep; and he wasn't enthused about it. In fact, Severus was grumpy and more irritable than he had been in a while; especially when he thought about Hermione's date tonight with Draco. It wasn't like there was much he could do about it but for some reason, he actually wanted to try. Very unlike him to care about anyone other than himself and these pesky feelings about the Gryffindor princess were highly uncomfortable for the Slytherin snake. He had given some thought to trying to befriend the know-it-all girl but decided that his feelings on the matter were clouding his judgment; he couldn't be friends with a beautiful woman like her. No way. Severus made his way up to the Great Hall for an early breakfast and then decided he would pop over to the Malfoys to apologize for his sudden exit the other evening before dinner, it was very rude of him after all. And maybe if he was lucky, he might get a glimpse of Miss Granger before her date tonight… and remind her what charms a man possesses rather than a boy. He smiled a crooked sort of smile and two students in the hall looked at him, were afraid and ran quickly away, which made his smile all the broader.

The day past slowly for Hermione but at precisely six-thirty she was ready to leave for Malfoy Manor. She had taken particular care in her appearance and was sexy in her own opinion; she was freshly showered and smoothed down with blueberry lotion, legs covered in the sheerest stockings available and shoes higher than any she had worn before. Hermione looked in the mirror and gave a perfect pout of her lips before reapplying a bit more gloss to them and studying her reflection. Her tight black dress gleamed in the light, the tiny silver serpents embroidered on it appearing as if they were moving along the hemline, and her silver heels making her a good four inches taller. She brushed out her hair once more, deciding to straighten it magically for the evening, which made it hang to the top of her hips and she once again clipped one side up with the snake hair pin. She wore only the sheerest nude stockings with a matching black garter belt and lacy, black knickers with no bra to match since her strapless dress didn't permit it. She wore more make-up than normal for her but still appeared just slightly more done up than usual, her eyes a bit smokier making the whisky color shine brilliantly, and her lips outlined in a soft pink gloss. There was no mistaking that Miss Hermione Granger was man hunting tonight and Draco Malfoy better watch out… along with every other wizard out there. She smiled and did a little spin before grabbing her wand, clutch purse and soft, black cloak and heading down the stairs to the front doors.

Severus had carefully chosen a long, fitted black dress coat with a crisp white shirt, black trousers and shiny black shoes after his shower; and he was now dressed and ready to leave for Malfoy Manor. He had carefully washed his hair and made sure it wasn't greasy at all, performed a shaving charm on his face and doused a bit of pheromone potion on himself to attract the attention of Miss Granger, should he see her there. He would not allow himself to think about why he wanted to attract her attention and didn't want to think that it was because he was jealous she was going out with Draco that night. He hurriedly grabbed his long, black cloak and his wand before striding to the stairs to make his way out to the apparition point at the gates. There was a slight tingle low in his belly and his heart seemed to be beating a little faster than normal, but he would be damned if he admitted he was nervous to see the girl.

Severus made sure he arrived before Hermione did so that he could act like he simply stopped in for a chat and happened to not remember she was due to meet Draco there for her date. He was seating in the parlor, enjoying a glass of firewhiskey with Lucius when the doorbell rang and a little house elf popped in to announce Miss Granger. Both men stood and turned from their positions in front of the fireplace to see a stunning sight befall their eyes, Hermione Granger, child no more but a stunning woman instead. Narcissa entered at that moment to see both men's jaws open and them staring quite fascinatingly at Miss Granger; while Hermione was looking slightly uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

Narcissa stepped up to Hermione and took her arm while saying, "Hello my dear. You look stunning this evening! Draco is waiting in the conservatory; he wished to show you something before your 'date'. Come, come. Goodnight gentlemen."

Hermione looked at Narcissa and nodded her head before turning to look directly at Severus for a moment and then on a whim, blowing him a kiss before stepping out of the room. Both women laughed at the reaction of the men and Narcissa complimented her on her choice of attire, saying how Slytherin she was and perhaps she had been in the wrong house, which they both laughed at.

Narcissa left her at the door to the conservatory and Hermione entered cautiously, calling out, "Draco, luv, are you in here?"

She heard a sound behind her and turned to see an awe-struck Draco staring at her and holding out a soft, glowing moonflower. She stepped forward and reached out a hand to close Draco's mouth before pecking him on the cheek and taking the flower.

"It is absolutely gorgeous, Draco. Thank you. Are you ready to leave now?" Hermione asked.

Draco stuttered for a moment before replying, "You are the one that is gorgeous! Wow! I'm at a loss for words as to describe how lovely you truly are. And yes I would be honored if you leave with me now." He reached out to offer his arm and said, "My lady. This way."

Hermione took the proffered arm and they made a very attractive couple, a mixture of Hermione's dark and Draco's light. He had his lovely blonde hair brushed out to brush his high collared white shirt and his silver suit was tailored perfectly for his height and sleek frame. All those years of Quidditch had made his body smooth and slightly muscled in just the right areas. They walked out to the entryway and Lucius and Severus came out to bid them a good time, or rather Lucius did and Severus glowered in the doorway.

Severus thought 'they really do make an attractive couple, but she said they weren't like that, so why is she looking so cozy with him? I hate this. I don't want her looking at any males like she is looking at Draco right now. Why can't she look at me like that?'

Hermione purposefully ignored Severus and quietly bid them all a good night, lightly kissing Lucius' cheek before embracing Narcissa sweetly and placing her hand on Draco's arm again.

They stepped towards the front door and just as they were about to step out, Hermione turned and said, "Goodnight Severus. Sleep tight… and don't wait up for me!"

And with that last statement she looked right into his obsidian eyes, winked and blew him a kiss before disappearing out the door, leaving a bewildered and sullen potions master with the beginnings of a migraine.


	11. Late Nights & Lasciviousness

****A/N-there is a bit of naughtiness in this chapter, you are warned! and this is the longest chapter so far. whoa. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

* * *

Snape's Return-Ch 11

(Late Nights & Lasciviousness)

The evening between Draco and Hermione was filled with dancing, laughing and dirty jokes; both having a marvelous time with each other well into the night. While dancing in the club, they had met with Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood and had a fun time catching up and talking about their horrid school pranks. It was well into the early hours of the morning before a slightly tipsy Hermione Granger managed to floo herself back to Hogwarts. Since the hour was so late she tried to be extremely quiet in leaving the Headmistress' office, once again removing her shoes to encourage silence.

Hermione tip-toed down the steps and upon stepping past the gargoyle at the bottom, heard a silky voice say, "well, well, well. A bit past curfew isn't it, Miss Granger?"

Hermione squealed in fright and threw her shoes at the shadowy place where the voice was coming from before whispering furiously, "I told you NOT to wait up you slimy bastard!"

Severus picked up the shoes she had tossed at him, missing their mark by a longshot, of course and proceeded to glide over to the much shorter woman.

"Now who says I've been waiting for you, hmmm? Perhaps I was just patrolling the corridors when you happened to stumble in at…. Oh yes, three in the morning." Severus sneered at her.

Hermione snatched her shoes away from him and turned away, intending to get back to her rooms as quickly and quietly as possible. She had no intention of staying in the cold, dark passageway talking to his annoying ass.

Hermione began to stride purposefully away from the horrid man when she heard him say, "I see all your primping for the evening didn't entice a man to come share your bed tonight?"

Hermione stopped dead still and began to take deep breaths in order to control her rising temper, quickly reaching the point where she was about to be 'scary' in Ron and Harry's opinions. She didn't know what it was about this man that made her want to scream, cry, laugh and kiss him all at the same time; but she was gradually losing her patience with him. If the man wanted to get into her knickers then he needed to get on with it, after tonight she was done playing his sick, twisted little games. He acted like a little boy, jealous of what he didn't have and yet not wanting anyone else to have it either; ridiculous man probably needed to get laid after all those years spent alone. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what the man had been doing all these years but she was determined to get an answer as to why he was such a git to her.

She turned slowly to face him, "Severus Snape, how do you know I'm not this late coming in because I was _with _a man in _their_ bed?"

Severus immediately changed his stance from tall and imposing to slightly slumped, he hadn't thought of that and was disappointed to think she might have been with someone other than him. He didn't know how to answer her, he felt defeated and angry, but he wasn't sure if he was angry with her or himself.

He straightened again and said, "Oh I don't care either way Miss Granger, what you choose to do with your body is of no consequence to me."

Hermione smiled slyly, knowing he was jealous and hurt but refused to admit it to her, so she said, "Now, now Severus. I'm sure you would be quite interested to know what I can do with my body. Are you sure you wouldn't like to find out?"

Hermione moved slowly over to him, dropping her things on the floor before she reached up and tugged his long, black locks down. She stood on her toes and put all the passion she could muster into a kiss that would have brought any man to his knees, even an ornery old potions master. It only took him a moment to reach his arms around her, gripping her waist tightly and then spinning her around so her back was against the wall. He pushed her body into the wall with his and began tracing the long, pale fingers of one hand up her thigh, fingering the tops of her stockings. Severus wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew he was enjoying it and didn't want to stop; this witch had been driving him crazy this past week and it was time to end her control over him once and for all. He heard her moan into his shoulder as he slid his lips down her neck and slightly nipped her collar bone. Taking this as her pleasure in what he was doing, he continued kissing her neck, biting softly and rubbing up and down her thigh with his hand.

Hermione was incapable of thinking anything beyond what she was feeling, which seemed to be everything all at once, and decided she wanted to take this further. She hitched up her leg so it was around his waist and reached behind her back to tug on the zipper of her dress. Once she got it down some, the front slipped down, revealing her lovely, creamy breasts to his feasting mouth.

Severus groaned silently before latching onto one of the pert nipples being placed in his face and delighted in the reaction it caused in Hermione. He desperately needed to get her into his bed, as much as he wanted her, he didn't think it would do them any good being caught in the hallway by Filch and his damn cat. So Severus quickly let go of Hermione, swooped up her belongings and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hall to the dungeon steps. He refused to give the matter any significant thought, especially not to wonder at the depth of his feelings for this woman and why she had such power over him. She made him crazy, he went from furious to panting with need in a matter of moments around her, and if he didn't satisfy this burning hunger for her soon, he thought he might burst into flames.

Hermione gave no thought to what Severus was doing, or herself, and for the first time she knew what she wanted and it was him, body and mind. Perhaps she even wanted his heart, but she refused to think why she might want his heart or ponder that it might be because she had already begun to share hers with him. So she let him lead her down the steps to the dungeon and into his private quarters, straight to his bed. Hermione quickly tugged off her dress and allowed him to feast with his eyes on her petite frame, her curves perfectly suitable for a woman of her height and her body still taught and fit from the long years of training and staying in shape. Even when there had no longer been a war to fight, Hermione had trained and kept herself fit and flexible, which she was sure Severus would appreciate in a few hours. She slowly lifted one leg and perched it on the foot of the bed while she rolled down her stockings and then used her thumbs to work the garter off down her legs. The only garment hiding her from view were her lacy black knickers and Severus moved forward to kneel before her and push them down her legs, kissing each inch as it passed his hands. She groaned and leaned back against the bed post, enjoying the way his mouth felt on her legs, her abdomen and her thighs. It took only a moment and her underwear was off and she was being lifted back onto the bed, soft, green sheets curling under her. She watched as he wandlessly waved his hand and his clothes vanished, she ran her eyes over his smooth, thin frame and his pale skin. Hermione didn't think she had ever seen something so beautiful and reached up to tug him down to her.

Severus didn't remember a time when he had felt so wanted, so needed and as he gazed down at the beautiful woman beneath him, he knew his feelings were getting out of control. He shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts and feelings away, before leaning down and placing his lips on Hermione's and forgetting every thought in his head. They came together like a breaker on the ocean shore, like a hurricane upon the sea, all passion and fire and fighting for dominance. It was rough and tender, passionate and calm, angry and happy; their lovemaking was a contradiction in itself, all power and energy and draining them both in the end. The two spent several hours together before falling into a blissful sleep, where no dreams, no nightmares plagued either of them.

It was when the sun was just peeking over the horizon and through the small window near the bed that Severus rolled over and felt the tickle of a curl in his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the sleeping face of Hermione Granger and his thoughts returned full force. He silently berated himself for letting his stupid emotions get the better of his judgment and now he was angry with himself and the foolish, bewitching woman in front of him. He quickly decided that he did not wish to face her reaction in the morning light, be it ugly or sweet, and moved silently from the bed to the bathroom. After a shower and a change of clothes, Severus Snape slipped out of the dungeons, leaving a note on the nightstand with her wand, saying, 'You know your way back to your room, SS'.

Upon waking, Hermione stretched and smiled and reached over to find…nothing. She leaned up and searched the room but found no Severus. That was when she rolled over to reach for her wand and found the note on the table. Nothing could stop the feeling of shame that swept over her; she suddenly felt like a whore from Knockturn Alley and wondered if he had thought of leaving money next to the bed. She heaved herself up quickly, grabbed her belongings and a handful of floo powder before returning to her rooms and going straight to her shower. Hermione allowed the hot water to wash away her tears and decided that perhaps she was better off staying the rest of the week with Harry and Ginny. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing Severus every day and was grateful that once the school year started she wouldn't have to see him as much. Her heart couldn't stand much more pain, so she got dressed quickly and packed a bag before floo calling Ginny and asking if she could come stay there for a bit. Ginny obliged, slightly concerned over Hermione's blotchy face, but was told that she just didn't feel well, perhaps it was a cold coming on; Hermione wouldn't consider that it was her heart breaking.


	12. Heartache

Snape's Return-Ch12

(Heartache)

Hermione stayed the rest of the week with Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld Place and decided to forget the night spent with Severus. She just wasn't able to cope with the feelings of shame and rejection, the pain that came from knowing that in the span of a week she had realized her feelings for her old professor were not as simple as she thought. She had always had a bit of a strange crush on the man, even in her school days she had defended him and tried to give him respect for his intelligence and hard work. Hermione knew he had suffered a hard childhood and she had seen the memories that Snape had given Harry at the final battle, when he thought he would die. She herself had been the one to cast a stasis charm on him and transport him to St. Mungo's; though he didn't know that since he had been unconscious at the time. She had checked daily to see about his progress and then one day the Healers said he had woken up, demanded to be released and left the hospital in an angry huff. No one heard from him again for seven years, though there were occasional eyewitness accounts of seeing him in an apothecary or some such place in Diagon Alley once in a while. She had no idea what he had been doing for such a long time, but obviously he hadn't changed, instead becoming more hurtful, if that was even possible. Hermione decided to ignore what had happened and understood that her feelings would not be returned; she didn't inform Ginny or Harry or Draco what had happened, knowing it wouldn't make anyone happy knowing about it. She would keep her heartache to herself and pray that it faded with time.

Severus had escaped the dungeons as if he was on fire and his guilt threatened to eat him alive, but he refused to give into it. He would not allow that chit of a girl to get to him; all these years spent in isolation, working on his potions and trying to understand why he had been given a second chance. He didn't feel as though he had deserved another shot at life, all the horrible things he had done should have sent him straight to Hell, but no someone had saved him. Damn them! He had not wanted to be saved and if he ever found out who had saved him that day after the battle he would hex them into the next millennium. He strolled through the halls to his laboratory and refused to come out for the next three days, taking his meals there and performing cleaning charms to refresh his skin and clothes. He would be damned if he would risk running into a sobbing, clingy Miss Granger, wanting to talk about feelings and such. Little did he know that she wasn't even there and had also decided not to talk about feelings and such with him or anyone for now.

The days past quickly and Hermione returned to the castle, doing her best to keep to herself and staying away from the potions master at all costs. She didn't look at him during meals, she skipped as many as she was allowed and she stuck to her side of the castle, avoiding the dungeons completely. Hermione managed to stay busy once classes began and she spent every weekend away from the castle, either with Ginny and Harry or with Draco. Her friends could tell that something was wrong but when they asked she simply smiled a soft, sad smile and said she was fine. It wasn't until two months had passed by that Hermione knew something else was wrong with her, besides a broken heart. She woke up every day in the last week throwing up and realizing that she had not had a menstrual cycle since before she had been with Severus. Upon understanding this, Hermione moaned and cried and screamed that it wasn't fair. All she had ever wanted was to have someone love her, get married and have babies of her own; instead she has a semi-drunken one night stand with a man that hates her and ends up single and pregnant. She thought, 'oh Merlin, what am I supposed to do now? I haven't spoken to him in over two months now and he didn't seem to want to talk to me anyway, he would never want a child with me.' She cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth before resolving to deal with this alone, making it an extra point to stay as far away from the man as possible. She knew that she would have to tell her friends but she was unsure about telling them who the father was, knowing them they would immediately confront him and an all out duel would commence. Hermione sighed and decided to keep the father a secret from everyone, since Severus would be the only who might figure it out anyhow and she would just not let him see her. With her thoughts in order, she decided to floo over to Ginny and Harry's to see the new baby, little Lily had just been born last week and was adorable; and then make a trip over to St. Mungo's to see a healer. Since it was Thursday she ended her classes early and told her classes that tomorrow was a free period for them as she wouldn't be on Hogwarts grounds. Needless to say the children were happy and she could escape the source of her heartache for a bit. Grabbing an overnight bag, Hermione stepped into her personal floo (which was only available during school hours) and yelled out, "12 Grimmauld Place!"

Hermione had an interesting visit with Harry and Ginny, telling them about the pregnancy and she would only say it was someone she met after her date with Draco a while back. They accepted that she didn't want to talk about it and they were relieved to finally figure out what had probably upset her these past weeks. They were supportive and caring and offered her any help she might need, Ginny even saying she would be happy to pass over any baby things she might not need anymore, especially if she had a boy, since James was well out of his baby things. All in all it was a good visit, making Hermione cry more than once at the sincerity and love her friends showed her, so different from Severus. She waited until her dinner on Sunday night at the Malfoys to draw Draco aside and inform him of her situation and he immediately offered to marry her and make her child a Malfoy. Hermione nearly broke down and cried in his arms before finally telling him what had happened and making him promise not to tell anyone, especially not Lucius and Narcissa, since they were friends with Severus. Draco was not pleased but agreed and told her that it didn't matter to him who the father was, he would still be willing to do anything for her. It warmed her heart and she couldn't help but wish once more that it had been Draco she could have fallen in love with. Hermione sighed and he escorted her back to Harry and Ginny's house, where she would stay until morning and then floo herself back to Hogwarts. She felt like she had finally cried all her tears and there were none left, her heartache was immense and she knew her heart was shredded into jagged little pieces. She could only be positive about the fact that she would finally have a child of her own; perhaps he or she would piece together her heart again and make it all worthwhile.

* * *

****A/N-uh-oh. What is 'Mione gonna do? next chapter up! REVIEW!!!****


	13. Confrontations

Snape's Return-Ch13

(Confrontations)

The next weeks flew by for Hermione and before she knew it, Christmas holidays were upon them. Minerva had all the decorations up, the castle had an enormous tree set up in the Great Hall with the most awe inspiring ornaments. Hermione loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday and she was looking forward to two weeks away from the castle. She would be splitting her time between Grimmauld Place and Malfoy Manor as usual and was anxious to get away before anyone noticed the small increase in the size of her waistline. It was a good thing she wore teaching robes during the school day because she now had a lovely, very small baby bump. When she had noticed it for the first time, she had been happier than she had been since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter all those years ago. Now no one else would probably even notice the tiny size increase, she only noticed because it was her body. She was barely three months pregnant now; the healer telling her she was due in June, which would be good since that meant it wouldn't affect her teaching schedule. She smiled to herself and placed a comforting hand on her stomach before gathering her things and walking to Minerva's office to tell her Happy Christmas and she would see her at the Burrow for Christmas Eve. Upon reaching the gargoyle it sprang open and an angry Severus Snape nearly barreled into her; grasping her arms to steady her before dropping them like he had been burnt.

Hermione quickly stepped away from him and said, "Sorry, I wasn't looking. Excuse me."

She kept her head down and refused to look him in the eye before she stepped past him and took the first few steps towards Minerva's office. She didn't see him staring at her or his mouth opening like he wanted to say something, and she didn't notice the flicker of regret grace his face before he turned and stomped his way to the dungeons.

Severus had avoided thinking about her, he had pulled all thoughts of her out of his head and placed them into a pensieve. He stayed away from her side of the castle, her quarters and her classroom and he missed as many of the meals in the Great Hall as possible. He couldn't shake the feeling of regret and guilt and it made him angrier. He refused to care about another Gryffindor, all they had ever done was make his life hell and he wouldn't fall victim to another's charms this time. He was damned, a lost soul and refused to ponder the possibility of happiness in his life; he didn't deserve it. This was his penance, to live an unhappy life and suffer for his sins. No Gryffindor know-it-all would change him or his fate, best she stay away and not be dragged down with him.

Hermione held back the pain that threatened to make her collapse and halted to place a comforting hand on her stomach, thinking of her child and the happiness it would bring her instead. She would make the best of this situation and if it meant leaving Hogwarts then that is what she would do; she had enough money to comfortably retire and she wanted to spend time with her child after it was born. She sighed and began her journey to Minerva's office once more, keeping her troubling thoughts to herself as usual.

Minerva rose from her chair when she heard Hermione's knock and after a careful search of her face asked, "Are you well, my dear? You look a bit flushed. Severus just left, he wasn't cruel to you again was he?"

Hermione shook her head no and said, "I am fine. I will see you at the Burrow next week for Christmas Eve, right?" Minerva nodded and Hermione said, "I think you will understand more then, I have an announcement for everyone but don't worry, it isn't bad. Very good in fact. I must go now, Harry and Ginny are expecting me for dinner. Happy Christmas and see you next week."

Minerva smiled and nodded before waving her off, curious as to what the secret was. She turned to the portrait hanging above her desk and knocked on the frame to get the attention of the man pretending to be asleep.

"Albus, do you know what Miss Granger might be keeping from everyone?" Minerva inquired of the man in the portrait.

The former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who had died not too long after the war, looked at the feisty Scotswoman in front of him and replied, "Now Minerva, I no longer pay that much attention to all the comings and goings of the living. I'm sure it is as Miss Granger implied something good. Don't worry and you will find out next week she said."

Minerva McGonagall huffed at the old man and resumed working on all the correspondence on her desk. She supposed she would just have to wait until Christmas and see what it was then. Couldn't be that bad, now could it?

Severus paced his rooms, as was his custom, and thought on the encounter he had just had with Miss Granger. He was somehow hurt that she wouldn't look at him, yet was angry that it bothered him at all. He should have just let the girl fall and walked off without a word to her, well, he in fact had no actually said a word to her. He sighed and flopped down in his armchair with a dejected look about him and no idea why he should even care. He decided to work in the lab for the rest of the day and try to forget that he would likely see her over the holidays at Malfoy Manor, since he had been invited there for Christmas. He hadn't wanted to go but felt guilty that he had not informed his friend and godson of his whereabouts for the last seven years. He had just not wanted to bother, he didn't want people caring about him, wanting to see him, discuss the war and his involvement. Severus Snape was a very angry and broken man and he didn't want to muck up his life with sentiments, pity or busy bodies. What Hermione had ever seen in him, he might never know and convinced himself he didn't care.

* * *

****A/N-well, let me know what you think. REVIEW! Sev is a bastard, but things may change soon... keep reading and reviewing! ****


	14. Babytalk & Admissions

Snape's Return-Ch14

(Baby-talk & Admissions)

Hermione arrived at Harry and Ginny's house and they spent most of the evening discussed baby things, when Hermione was finding out the sex of the baby, things she needed and her possibly deciding to stop teaching. They talked well into the night and little James had fallen asleep in his father's arms, they looked nearly identical and it made her heart hurt when she thought her own child wouldn't have that relationship. She sighed, something she had been doing a lot lately it seemed, and decided to shuffle off to bed for the night. She thanked Harry and Ginny and softly kissed both James and Lily on the foreheads before slipping off to her room.

Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks and quietly talked a bit longer about the possible father of Hermione's baby.

Harry said, "I don't know what is wrong with telling us. I won't get upset, she should know that by now. I love her and it won't matter if Snape is the father!"

Ginny shushed him and remained thoughtful before saying, "Harry, you may just have a point about Snape."

"What?!" Harry whispered loudly.

Ginny looked at her husband and replied, "Now, Harry, think about it. She said it was after the date with Draco, right?" Harry nodded and she continued, "See, she had already told me she came straight back to Hogwarts, she must have slipped up by saying it was the same night. I don't think she realized she inadvertently told me that whoever it was she slept with was already at the school. There are only so many men there and I highly doubt Filch caught her fancy."

Both Harry and Ginny cringed and made disgusted faces at that thought before Harry nodded and said, "You may have a point there, Gin. She has been awfully upset since he returned and for that whole first week all she did was talk about him, then suddenly, nothing, not a word about him. And that was the day after her 'date' that she came over here, saying she didn't want to be at the school. That could only mean she didn't want to be around Snape. He must have hurt her after their night together, bloody bastard. Doesn't he know how hurt she has been? The war took so much from us all, parents, friends and our entire childhood. Lord, Ron is still making up for it missing out on those happy teenage years, which is why he is playing Quidditch and picking up a different girl every night."

Ginny smiled and said, "Yeah, Ron is a bit immature though, always has been."

They laughed softly and decided to go up to bed, tucking the kids in gently before curling up together in their own bed. They had a lot to consider and would make sure Hermione was happy, no matter what.

Hermione stayed up for a couple more hours thinking, she had a healer's appointment in a few days to find out if she was having a boy or girl. She was excited and happy but couldn't help but feel lonely, thinking of Ginny and Harry raising their children together, Neville and Hannah about to have their baby; and all the Weasleys that had reproduced already, excluding Ron. She drifted off into a fitful sleep and dreamed of a black eyed little girl with curly black hair and a smirk on her face.

The week past and Hermione's visit to the healer revealed what she had already suspected, she was having a baby girl. She had not allowed the tears to fall when she had seen the wand glow pink, she had smiled a watery smile and looked at Ginny, who had come to support her. Ginny had been hinting at what the baby might look like and Hermione feared that she might have figured out the father; but when Ginny smiled at the thought of Hermione's daughter having curly black hair, she knew it would be alright. Her friends loved her and without a doubt now, Hermione knew that their knowing Snape was the father would be okay.

She clasped Ginny's hand and said, "Yes, Ginny. Curly, black hair with eyes like midnight… what a beautiful girl she will be."

Ginny laughed and replied, "Let's just hope she has your nose!"

They both smiled at that and that night she sat down with Harry and talked about what had happened and told him that Draco knew as well. Harry was a little disappointed she had told Draco first but understood that as a Slytherin he might understand Snape's behavior better; though she said that Draco had been furious. She smiled softly when she told him what Draco had offered to do for her and her baby and Harry commented on how much Draco really had changed, offering the Malfoy name to a Muggle-born. They retired to their beds later on and before they knew it, Christmas Eve was upon them.

Severus was irritable when he awoke and discovered it was Christmas Eve and he was not in his dungeon quarters but an ostentatious room at Malfoy Manor. He had been there the last three days and Draco had been avoiding him, which was very confusing to Severus. It wasn't as though they were extremely close but he didn't understand what he had done to piss the boy off, unless it had to do with Hermione, which made him furious to consider. Severus did not want to think that Miss Granger had informed Draco of what happened between the two of them, he did not like his private business spread around to all her little friends. He drew himself up out of the bed and headed for the loo with the intention of scalding the memory of her body on his out of his head with hot water from the shower.

Hermione gathered the last of her belongings and told Ginny and Harry she would see them at the Burrow later on, but had decided to go ahead and go over to the Malfoys since she was spending the rest of the holiday with them. She stepped outside and apparated straight to the Manor, where Tibby the house elf let her in and led her to the breakfast room. Narcissa rose gracefully when she saw Hermione enter the room and immediately went to her, taking her hand and leading her to the chair next to Draco. He leaned over and kissed her cheek while placing a hand on her thigh and squeezing lightly in reassurance, though she wasn't sure what she needed reassuring about.

Lucius smiled at her and asked, "Good Morning, my dear. How have your holidays been so far? Enjoying the break from teaching?"

Hermione looked at the elder Malfoy and answered, "I have enjoyed my holiday very much, thank you. I have gotten to spend loads of time with my godson James and my newest goddaughter, Lily. I'm looking forward to spending some time with Draco though. And you all of course."

Lucius smiled at her response and the deep friendship that his son had found with Miss Granger, he said, "Well that's wonderful. I'm sure to meet the lovely Lily Potter this evening at the Burrow and I will endeavor to look forward to it."

Narcissa smiled and said, "Yes I do so love new babies, they smell so divine. I had wished to have another after Draco was born but it just wasn't meant to be."

Lucius shared a sorrowful smile with his wife and said, "It would be nice if someone gave us some grandchildren soon though, wouldn't it?"

Draco glared at his father a moment before looking at Hermione and saying, "Hermione, I may not be having any children right now but perhaps you would like to share your news with my parents now?"

Lucius and Narcissa looked expectantly at Hermione, who glared at Draco before saying, "Well, I, um, I am going to have a baby…she is due in June."

Both Malfoys looked surprised before they schooled their features once more and looked at Draco who shook his head no. They had hoped that something might occur between the two beyond friendship but it seemed that Hermione has found someone else.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and asked, "Are you happy about this?"

Hermione nodded firmly and smiled, saying, "I think it has been the best thing to happen to me in a long while and though the situation isn't ideal, its salvageable."

Narcissa smiled and placed her hand on top of Hermione's, patting gently before saying, "Very good, my dear. Congratulations. If you need anything, then let us know. You are like a daughter to us and your child will be very welcome indeed."

Lucius nodded in agreement and they all finished their breakfast quietly with Draco occasionally looking at Hermione thoughtfully. It wasn't until a shadow cast over the table that Hermione looked up and froze, Draco glaring and taking a hold of Hermione's hand and quickly pulling her up from the table.

"Excuse us, Mother, Father. I believe Hermione could use some fresh air." Draco said quietly while giving his parents an explanatory look and angling his eyes at Severus.

Both Malfoy's eyebrows rose slightly before they nodded and Narcissa said, "Very well, Draco, Hermione. Enjoy your walk. We will see you at lunch then."

Hermione moved stiffly around the table and momentarily stopped when she felt Lucius' hand briefly catch hers, he squeezed it and then turned back to the table. Severus scowled at the display and then stalked to the buffet, ignoring the glares he received from both Narcissa and Lucius. If only he knew what everyone else would find out tonight, then he might understand the glares directed at his back.

* * *

****A/N-we are getting toward the big reveal...what will Snape do when he finds out about Hermione's little secret? REVIEW!!!!****


	15. Talks & Decisions

Snape's Return-Ch15

(Talks & Decisions)

Draco and Hermione walked around the gardens, watching the snow settling over the shrubbery like a blanket of white, covering a multitude of sins. Hermione wished the snow could cover her sins as well, she wasn't sure what she was going to do about tonight. Christmas at the Burrow was a tradition for all the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Potters and Hermione. It made her even lonelier when she thought of it that way, all the families that would be there and then her, alone and pregnant. There went the brightest witch of her age saying right out of the window.

Hermione turned to Draco, "If you married me, what kind of marriage would we have?"

Draco looked surprised, thinking she had already decided on saying no, so he took a moment before answering, "I think it could be good. I care about you so much, you saved me from all the darkness I was surrounded by after the war, you welcomed me and my family into your life and your heart and you have made such a difference in our lives. I respect you for your intellect, your bravery, your strong will, your beautiful spirit and your gorgeous face. I love you as my best friend and I would try to love you as a husband should love his wife. I would take care of you and try to make you happy."

Hermione looked deep into his warm, gray eyes and nodded, she reached up and put her hand on his face before saying, "And if I loved someone else, if I could never love you the way a wife loves her husband? What then?"

Draco sighed and said, "I knew you were in love with him. You could never have given yourself physically to someone you didn't already care a great deal for." He sighed and turned away before saying, "I would still endeavor to make you happy. I would die for you, Hermione."

She didn't know what to say after that and simply stood as close as she could to him, curled into his side and watched the snow falling. Draco's arm found itself curled around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him and they were silent, understanding that this was the way it would always be between them. Through pain and suffering comes understanding, love and a deep abiding friendship that would stand the test of time.

A dark figure stood looking out of his bedroom window, watching the scene in the gardens and his chest began to hurt. He stared at the woman that had stolen his ability to think, to reason, to exist and he was angry and in pain. Severus realized for the first time that this woman had accepted him, foul temper, moodiness, snarky attitude and had given a part of herself to him, had smiled at him, had trusted a piece of herself with him and he had crushed it. He had to sit down, the weight of his mistake making him feel old, bitter and haggard. He felt the migraine begin in the back of his neck, the twinge of pain in his old wound, the snake bite leaving him with permanent numbness on one part of his neck. He distractedly reached a hand up to trace the old, silvery scar that trailed from the top of his high collared shirt down to his collar bone. Hermione had not even noticed it, not asked about it, only looked into his eyes and smiled before giving herself over to him; and now, she was lost to him. He grimaced and looked back down at the couple standing in the snow, wishing it could be him with his arm around her. Wishing he wasn't the man he was, if only he could change. For her, he would. Severus went to lie down in his bed after chugging a particularly nasty potion for his migraine and felt determined to try to be a better man for Hermione.

Draco led Hermione back into the house and told her that Snape would be joining them at the Burrow that night but he would not leave her side. She wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy forever if everyone else knew about it, five already knew who the father was and he did see her at work every day. Hermione knew all this and nodded her head before returning to her room to rest before lunch, pregnancy took a lot of energy.

The day progressed and after an easy lunch since Snape had sent the message he wasn't feeling well and elected to eat in his room instead, Hermione went to get ready for the party at the Burrow. She took a quick shower to refresh herself, rubbed herself down with her favorite blueberry lotion, chose a lovely, dark red dress that outlined her figure, including her very small little baby bump. The straps were thick and trimmed in lace, which matched the slightly flared out hemline, and she finished it with cute flat white slippers and a white, cashmere cardigan that tied instead of buttoned. She went for Gryffindor colors since she felt the need to strengthen her courage, and so she chose a pair of gold hoop earrings that Harry had given her last Christmas and a thin gold chain that Ron had given her. After spelling her hair into perfect ringlets, she applied minimal makeup and a golden lion hairclip that Draco had given her on the anniversary of their friendship last year. He had a penchant for getting her Hogwarts related things, such as the Ravenclaw inspired charm bracelet with a tiny book charm on it that she got for her birthday one year. Draco really was a special man and would make some woman a fine husband some day, just not her. So after she was dressed, she grabbed her cloak, purse and wand before heading down to meet the others in the foyer.

Draco smiled up at her when she descended the stairs and reached immediately for her hand, which he placed in the crook of his arm.

"Are you ready for this, bookworm?" Draco whispered to her.

Hermione smiled her best smile, looked into his eyes and said, "I'm ready for anything with you by my side, ferret."

Severus had been waiting in the doorway when he saw Hermione come down the stairs and he couldn't help but admire the way she carried herself and her friendly smile for the others. She had not noticed him yet, so he took the opportunity to watch her closely and listen to her banter with Draco. It did not please him when she smiled at Draco like that, like she had smiled at him and he had to contain himself before he punched Draco and hauled Hermione back to his room. He didn't know how he was supposed to survive an evening with her, Potter and all the Weasley brats.

* * *

****A/N-ooh, drawing it out a bit... REVIEW!! Good things to come!****


	16. Family

Snape's Return-Ch16

(Family)

Lucius and Narcissa joined arms and apparated together to the Burrow, while Draco and Hermione traveled together as well, leaving Severus to go it alone. They all arrived and entered the bedlam that was commonly referred to as the Burrow, so many red heads that it looked like the decorating scheme was done in red. Severus immediately greeted Molly and Arthur before finding a shadowy corner to hide in and where he could watch Hermione without getting caught. He watched as she and Draco split apart to each greet some other member of their extended family, first it was Potter and his Weasley turned Potter bride and their children, then it was that oaf, Ronald Weasley, followed by Longbottom and his immensely pregnant wife, Hannah formerly Abbott. Severus watched as she took Lily Potter from her mother's arms and snuggled her close, breathing in the scent of the baby before leaning over and kissing young James Potter on his forehead, which he promptly said gross to and tried to wipe off. Hermione laughed and turned back towards Ginny, still holding onto the sleeping baby and Severus' heart clenched at the thought of Hermione with a child of her own. He shifted his position in the corner and the movement caught the eye of Harry, who in turn moved away from the women and strolled over to Severus, who then groaned.

"Happy Christmas, Professor Snape." Harry said.

Severus rolled his eyes at the boy-who-lived-to-annoy him and said, "Yes Potter, the sentiment is returned. Now did you want something? Are there not enough red heads to keep your attention?"

Harry maintained control of his now famous temper and replied, "You know for a smart man, you sure are dumb."

Harry turned and walked back towards Draco and they began a very intense conversation which included several glares in his direction, from both men. Severus was annoyed that his encounter with Miss Granger must have been spread amongst all her friends and endeavored to speak with her later about his need for privacy in such matters. He continued watching the men until Molly Weasley began rounding people up for dinner in the dining room, which had been magically extended to fit the crowd that was about to dine there. Hermione nervously shifted on her feet, knowing this was the time she had decided to make her announcement, so she looked to Draco who took her hand and patted it gently.

She moved into the dining room with the others and after everyone had sat down, she stood back up and said, "Excuse me, everyone, can I please have your attention for a moment?"

All talking ceased and every eye was upon Hermione, which promptly made her question her courage and her decision and look to Draco and Harry for help. Both Malfoys were beaming up at her, Ginny and Harry were smiling encouragingly and Draco nodded to her; while the other guests were waiting with expectant looks on their faces.

Minerva said, "Well, what is it?"

Hermione shifted her stance and everyone for a moment recalled her actions on the battlefield all those years ago, her strength seemed to gather and wrap around her.

The table was entranced as she lifted her head and said, "I want everyone to know how much I love you all, I find my strength and courage in you and I consider you all a part of my family. I was lost for a while; many of us were, in that time and place where we suffered and stood beaten and bloodied. We became a family then, all of us, and I am honored to have you all here with me now as I increase my family. I, well, I will be welcoming a daughter into this world in June."

The room erupted in tears and congratulations and hugs, while Severus sat in shock over her speech and the admission she had made. His thoughts were scrambling, 'is her child, mine? Was I her only lover? Is that why they have all been glaring at me lately? Why didn't she tell me? Am I so horrible?' And the conclusion he came to was, yes. He must have been such a horrid bastard to her that she wouldn't even tell him that she was going to have his baby. He hung his head in shame and quietly slipped from the room to escape his torment.

Only one set of eyes noticed his departure and they were shining with unhappy tears, she had suspected he would not react well but to walk away said even more about his feelings. Hermione returned the hugs and said thank you to everyone, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes because the one person that she had wanted to share this with was gone.

Harry and Draco noticed once every one had settled down again that Severus was missing and they knew he had been in the room during the announcement. Draco excused himself with a look at Harry, who also stepped out for a moment and they both went in search of the potions master. They found him standing outside, staring into the sky at all the stars, hands clenched in fists and a fierce scowl on his face.

Draco approached him first, "So, how'd you like that little announcement, godfather?"

Severus turned to see Draco and Harry standing there together, allies ready to face him over the harsh treatment of their friend. He sighed and turned back around again, shaking his head in defeat.

Harry looked questioningly at Draco before saying, "Professor Snape, do you want to be with Hermione and her baby?"

Severus looked up again and whispered, "More than anything."

Draco finally smiled at his godfather and told him, "Well you have about six months to prove to that woman in there that you can be a fine husband and a good father, I expect you to get started."

Severus stared at him, trying to find out if he was laughing at him, but upon finding only sincerity, he said, "She doesn't want me, she didn't even tell me about the baby. I would think by the way she acts, she would much prefer to have you, Draco."

Draco smiled and said, "Well I asked her but she said it wouldn't be fair to marry me when she was already in love with someone else."

Severus looked shocked for a moment before he resumed his natural sneer and said, "Ah, a Malfoy got turned down for a Snape, that's a surprise."

Draco simply laughed before dragging a dumbfounded Harry back into the house. They wouldn't inform Hermione of their little conversation with Severus, they didn't want her to hex them into next year.

* * *

****A/N-we are coming close to the end now... I think. Snape's gonna be a daddy! yay! :) REVIEW!!!!****


	17. Days Gone By

****A/N- thank you all for all the wonderful reviews!! You are simply marvelous! We are coming closer to the end now... but remember with Snape, things aren't always simple or easy! Review!****

* * *

Snape's Return-Ch17

(Days Gone By)

Severus stayed outside a while gathering his thoughts and thinking about the speech that Hermione had given at the table. 'She spoke to the room in general, yet she looked around at everyone there, as if every word she spoke was directed at them personally. She said she loved everyone in there, I was in there, and so was Draco correct when he said she was in love with me? He must have been telling the truth because she was sincere in her words, I heard the love in her voice…perhaps she really can love an old, bitter man like me.' He shifted his feet for moment before deciding to return inside and find a way to speak to Hermione alone. He had heard the sorrow in her voice when she spoke of days gone by, days he wished he could forget and yet, she had spoken with conviction and strength, knowing that those days were what made her the woman she is today. Perhaps I can be the man she wants me to be, the man I might have been had I not been beaten and bloodied so many times. And with that idea he turned and marched back into the house with a new plan.

Hermione listened to all the well wishers and no one thought to ask who the father was, which she was grateful for, though she knew eventually it would come out. She wasn't going to keep it secret, she wasn't ashamed anymore, her actions had caused the greatest gift she could have received and she would not regret it. She turned her attention to something Fred was saying about his newest invention and how he had turned George's hair blue for two days and she laughed and decided to enjoy this time with her friends and family.

Harry and Draco exchanged glances when Severus returned to the dining table and sat down to eat; it seemed as though he had gathered himself and no longer seemed angry. They were glad and looked expectantly at Hermione who was firmly engrossed in her conversation with Fred over how you couldn't transfigure a pair of ladies underwear into a puzzle. The argument was growing in proportion and soon George and Ginny were included into it; the Weasley twins seemed to think it would be amusing to do that to their wives and Ginny and Hermione disagreed.

"George! Do you know how much good underwear cost? You can't go ruining several pairs of Katie's underwear because you think it would be funny! What is wrong with you two?" Ginny screeched.

Hermione too was appalled at the idea and said, "Yes Fred, George. If you ever visit the ladies shops in Diagon Alley and check the price of good knickers, they cost a fortune! I recently lost a pair, brand new, somewhere in the castle on my way in one night and I was terrible upset because they cost me thirty galleons!"

Narcissa chose to intervene as well, mentioning the costly nature of good knickers and that men too appreciate a good pair of finely made knickers. At which, Lucius then blushed faintly and Draco made gagging noises. It was then that someone spoke that no one had expected to hear from that night.

"It so happens, Miss Granger, that a pair of lacy, red knickers was found in front of the main doors. Would those happen to be the ones you lost?" Severus asked, not looking at anyone.

Hermione blushed before answering, "Um, yes, actually. Those would be mine."

And that is when all the Weasley males began cat calling and saying, "ooh la la. 'Mione's got red knickers! Nice!!"

Severus hadn't meant to embarrass Hermione but apparently he had overestimated the maturity level of the men in the room, even Draco and Harry were wagging their eyebrows at her.

He sighed and said, "Hermione, would you step outside with me for a moment? Perhaps these lug heads might collect themselves and remember their ages while you are away."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Well at least we aren't as old as you!"

Severus glared at the dunderhead that had annoyed his classroom for many years and said, "With age comes experience, in many different areas…you would do best to remember that, boy."

And with that comment Severus lightly grasped Hermione's upper arm and led her out of the room, oblivious to all the looks of shock he received. Hermione, herself, was a bit confused at his sudden change of moods and couldn't decide if his lack of anger was a good thing or a bad thing. She allowed him to lead her outside, only stopping to grab her cloak from the closet and they proceeded to go out to the garden.

They both stood together quietly before Severus said, "I'm sorry. For everything. I am not a good man, I am not a nice man and I didn't see what good you could find in me. I regret the way I behaved and if I could take it back then I would. Can you ever forgive me?"

He reached down and clasped her hand in his and looked at her downturned face until he saw the tears drip off her chin.

"Oh no. No, no, no. You can't cry, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I promise I will apologize every day for the rest of my life if you want me to, just don't cry, Hermione." Severus engulfed her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Hermione was stunned, she couldn't stop the tears from coming, finally letting go of all that worry and sadness and hoping for the first time in months that he might be able to love her after all. She looked up at him, giving him a watery smile before leaning up and placing her lip against his. Severus could taste her tears and vowed to never make her cry again, well he would try to never make her cry, he was still a git after all. They stood like that until Hermione shivered and Severus immediately removed his outer cloak and put it around her shoulders as he ushered her to the door.

Hermione paused for a moment before entering the house and said, "This is what I wanted for Christmas you know. Just you."

Severus smiled for the first time in a long while and Hermione looked at him in wonder before saying, "You should do that more often, it makes you look even more handsome."

Severus blushed and replied, "You, my dear, are the only one to ever call me handsome, except perhaps my mother, and I don't even think she did."

Hermione pulled him into the house and reached up to touch his face before saying , "I hope our daughter looks just like you, you know. I love every inch of you and so will she."

Severus couldn't reply because his voice got choked by all the emotion welling up in his throat, he even felt tears in his eyes, and said, "You honor me, Hermione. I, um…"

Hermione kissed him and answered his unspoken words, "No, you've given me a wonderful gift and I will never be able to thank you enough. And one day, I know you will be able to say the words back to me, it's alright, I know."

They walked back into the living room and everyone looked at them for a moment before going right back to handing out the gifts. Everyone knew Severus was the father of her baby and that he would eventually get it right, he just needed the love of a good witch, a witch that everyone in that room loved and supported. Hermione would show Severus what real love is and together they would be a force to be reckoned with.


	18. Labor Pains

Snape's Return-Ch18

(Labor Pains)

The months flew by after Severus and Hermione reconciled and there wasn't a time, except for teaching, that you didn't see the two of them together. He tried to be the best man he could be, to prove that he would make a good husband and a good father; and he even spent time at the Potter's house with her. They slept together most nights, but they didn't really talk about the future, at least not about getting married. They talked about everything except themselves and it was beginning to worry Hermione, she knew he was trying to be a better man, that he wasn't as harsh in his classes, he spent time with Harry and Ginny and he expressed his pleasure over the baby; but he never spoke about them. Hermione told him she loved him every day and he would smile and nod but he didn't say the words back to her; though she tried to give him time to figure things out. Hermione got bigger as the days passed and then it was no longer easy for her to travel to the dungeons and Severus was uncomfortable sleeping in her chambers, so they began separating at bed time and he would return to his chambers. Hermione decided not to push him and let it go, then he started saying he was working on a special potion and couldn't visit Harry and Ginny one weekend, then another. Hermione let that go as well, deciding that she knew he loved her and he just needed to figure things out. However, it was quickly approaching the end of the school year and Hermione was planning on staying with Harry and Ginny over the summer, in preparation for the baby; and it was this that caused an argument between them.

"Severus, I don't understand what the problem is. I told you that I was going to be staying with Harry and Ginny, they have plenty of room and all the baby things they are giving me are there, plus they are much closer to St. Mungo's. What is the matter with you?" Hermione asked.

Severus was unhappy with the arrangement, he was not willing to stay with Potter and he experimented a great deal in the summer and needed his lab at Hogwarts. He understood what she wanted but he also wanted her to be with him, he understood he was being selfish but didn't seem to be able to let it go. He felt as though he was being left behind, she could no longer come down to the dungeons because it was dangerous for her, she couldn't sleep with him in his bed, he couldn't roll over and touch her whenever he wanted. Everything he thought of just made him sound more like an arrogant prick and he disliked it but refused to give on this matter, he would not stay with Potter so she could go without him.

"It is fine, my dear. You go along and I will see you when I can." Severus said before he slipped around her and down to the dungeons.

For the first time in many months, Hermione cried. Then she resolved to give him his space and let him deal with growing up because apparently he wasn't as ready for fatherhood and marriage as she had hoped. She had known he would be hard headed about some things and had not told him that she had decided to retire after this school year so she could raise the baby at home. She would return to teaching when her daughter was ready for school in a few years but for now she wanted to relish being able to stay at home with her. Hermione had already informed Minerva of this and had already found a replacement for her for the next school year. Draco had been helping her find a small house in Hogsmeade, where she would still be close to Hogwarts and Severus but able to have a place to call her own. Hermione had already picked out a few choices for names for her daughter, bought decorations, clothes and a bassinet. Severus had refused to go shopping with her, calling it 'trivial' and saying it would cause too much of a commotion for him to be seen with her. Hermione had let that go also, thinking he was right and it wasn't good for either of them to be stressed, but she was done handing out excuses for him. If Severus wanted to be a part of her life and her baby's then he better grow up and figure some things out quick, she was only six weeks from her due date.

Severus ignored the feeling that he was doing something wrong and he pushed away the feeling of guilt that burned the back of his throat. He had work to do and though he was excited about being a father, it scared him to death and he began to back pedal quickly. 'Perhaps he would be as bad a father as his own, what if he yelled all the time, and would the baby recognize the darkness in him?' His thoughts were scrambled together and caused another migraine to set in before he realized it had already gotten dark and he had missed dinner with Hermione. He didn't bother to contact her and instead took his potion and went to bed, thinking he would just see her tomorrow anyhow. Fate it seemed had other plans though. Sometime around midnight Hermione awoke to a fierce, burning pain in her lower back and immediately called Dottie the house-elf to bring Poppy. She tried to shift in the bed and found it soaked in fluids, which were thankfully clear, so she didn't think there was anything wrong, except for being six weeks early. She felt her belly clench tightly and she groaned loudly before Dottie apparated into her room holding Poppy's hand.

Poppy immediately ran her wand over Hermione's belly and declared, "You, missy, are in labor and we need to get you to St. Mungo's quickly." She turned to Dottie, "Go and fetch the Headmistress and then you will need to apparate Miss Granger directly to St. Mungo's emergency maternity ward. I will follow with Minerva in the floo. Alright?"

Dottie nodded and popped off with a crack to retrieve the Headmistress and returned with a tartan pajama clad Minerva, anxiously rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Is everything alright? What's happening?" Minerva croaked, her voice hoarse with sleep.

Madame Pompfrey answered, "Minerva, Hermione is in labor and Dottie will take her to St. Mungo's now while we floo there. Got it?"

Minerva shook her head and immediately transfigured her pajamas into robes before hurrying Dottie off with Hermione. She lifted the wards on Hermione's floo and allowed Poppy to travel through first before stepping in herself. Upon arriving Poppy rushed off to Hermione while Minerva grabbed another pinch of floo powder and called out, "12 Grimmauld Place" before sticking her head through and calling for Potter to come to the hospital now and bring Draco as well. Ron was away playing Quidditch so he would have to be owled later on. It was only a matter of minutes before a sleepy Harry and Draco walked quickly down the hall to where Hermione was being monitored.

Draco went to one side of the bed and Harry the other before Draco asked, "Where is Severus?"

Hermione grimaced as a contraction hit before she said, "I imagine he is in bed asleep at Hogwarts. He has not been cooperating very well lately. I don't even know if he would really want to be here."

She tried to hold back a scream as another contraction hit and the mediwitch brought her a potion to help with the pain, though it couldn't eliminate it all together.

Harry and Draco exchanged meaningful looks before Draco said, "I'll be right back, let me contact Mum and Dad, alright?"

Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead before striding out of the room, getting ready to pull that dungeon bat right out of his bed and into the hospital if that was the last thing he did.

* * *

****A/N-uh, oh, Sev's is big trouble now! Review!! getting so close to the end now! :)****


	19. Hope

****A/N-almost done. *sigh* the end is near. REVIEW!****

* * *

Snape's Return-Ch19

(Hope)

Hermione was in tremendous pain and Poppy determined it was because the baby had not shifted into the correct position yet, therefore creating pressure on the sides of Hermione's pelvis and on her lower back. They would have to use a muggle method to change the position of the baby before it could be born and if they didn't hurry there could be major complications. Harry slipped out to tell Minerva to get Ginny and bring her to the hospital and then reentered the room to hear Hermione scream as the healer got ready to turn the baby.

Draco had gotten to Severus' quarters and was banging on the door as loud as possible calling out, "Snape, you ass! Hermione is at St. Mungo's giving birth to your baby! Get your ass out here or I'm coming in!"

Severus woke to the pounding on his door but his head was a bit fuzzy from the potion he took earlier. He thought it was Draco and then he heard the words Hermione and baby and stumbled out of the bed.

He snatched up his robe and shuffled over to the door and threw it open saying, "Draco! What the hell is going on?"

Draco got up into his face and snarled, "What is _going on_ is Hermione is in labor, three weeks early, and something is wrong. What the hell is the matter with you? A woman who loves you, is willing to tolerate your shitty behavior and give birth to your baby and here you are gawking at me instead of getting your ass in gear!"

Severus shook himself and glared at Draco before hurrying to his room and grabbing his black slacks from the end of the bed and pulling a clean shirt from the wardrobe. He pulled on the pants and snatched off the night shirt before pulling the clean shirt on and picking up his shoes. He didn't even bother buttoning the shirt up or getting his robes; but simply stalked around Draco out the secret door in the dungeons to the outer courtyard in front of the gates.

Draco trailed behind him and asked, "Hey, where the hell did that door come from?"

Severus replied as he buttoned his shirt and slipped on his shoes, "Dumbledore installed that for me in my Deatheater/spy days to make access to the castle easier, upon my _returns._"

Draco walked ahead of him and as soon as he was out of the gates, spun and apparated to the walk in front of St. Mungo's. He raced up the steps and turned to make sure Snape was following him as he continued to the room Hermione was in. They both heard the screams before they reached the door and both grabbed for the door at the same time before Draco stepped through first, glaring at Severus. Draco moved to the side of the bed and watched in horror as the mediwitch helped Poppy hold Hermione while they attempted to shift the baby's position in the birth canal. Hermione screamed and they could tell she was quickly exhausting herself; the baby was slowly moving into position but they were afraid Hermione would be too tired to push if they didn't speed things up. After another moment they got the baby transitioned and told Hermione to push, with Harry and Draco each holding one of her hands as she stared straight into Severus' eyes. Severus watched as the woman that he loved went through excruciating pain in order to bring a part of him into the world, his child, and for the first time he realized he didn't matter. Nothing he wanted mattered compared to her and their daughter.

He watched her face and when he heard Poppy exclaim, "Here she is!" Severus looked down and saw his daughter emerge into the world. At that moment Severus Snape lost control of his emotions and felt the tears slide down his face. He watched them clean her up and place her in a pale pink blanket before he saw Hermione nod at him and Poppy held out his daughter to him. He looked nervously at Hermione again and she smiled, that smile that inspired everything good in him, that gave him strength and he reached out and took his daughter in his arms. There were no words to describe the feeling of love in that room at that moment and the world ceased to exist as Severus looked into the midnight black eyes that matched his own. He took in the dimpled cheek and the soft tuft of black curls on the top of her head, he counted fingers and toes and he cried.

Hermione saw in that moment, love, perfect and real. She knew all those battles, all that blood and pain and suffering had been worth it; she was able to be with the man she loved and bring this wonder into a safe world. There would be no Voldemort to rob her of her childhood, there were no more Deatheaters to terrorize her for her blood and her enemies were now her friends. Hermione smiled and slid into a comforting sleep, exhaustion overcoming her happiness for the moment.

Draco and Harry patted her hands and pushed the hair away from her face before turning to Severus and looking expectantly at the child in his arms. Severus wanted nothing more than to run away with her and keep her all to himself but he knew these young men would protect her with their lives as well and he relinquished her to Draco first.

Draco moved to stand beside Harry and looked down in wonder at the small, pink bundle in his arms. He brushed her cheek with his knuckle and cooed to her, smiling and then kissing her softly on the head before passing her to Harry. After having two of his own Harry looked down and smiled, smelling the sweet smell of new baby and reminding himself that all his pain had been worth it as well. He looked up at two men that had been his enemies and then the best friend he had ever had in the bed next to him and thought the future was never as bright.

* * *

****A/N- not the end yet! one more chapter and the epilogue coming up! REVIEW!!!****


	20. Grace

Snape's Return-Ch20

(Grace)

Harry held the baby girl for a few minutes before he reluctantly passed her back to Severus, who sat in the chair next to Hermione's bed. The two men left him alone with her so they could inform the others that baby girl Granger-Snape had been born and that mother and child were okay.

Severus looked down into the little face with its puckered, angry frown which looked so much like his own when he looked into the mirror, and he knew the feeling in his heart was love. Finally, after so many years of pain and sorrow he identified the one emotion that had escaped him and he knew with certainty that it was what he felt for Hermione and their daughter. He regretted not talking to her about names and other baby things, thinking they didn't matter; now he wanted to know what to call his daughter. He looked over to Hermione and saw she was peacefully sleeping so he decided to slip out into the hall to speak with Poppy about the baby's name.

He saw Draco and Harry standing outside so he walked up to them and asked, "Do you know if Hermione had decided on a name yet? I didn't really talk to her about it much."

He sighed at the look the men gave him and began to feel the ugly traces of guilt over his behavior as of late. He patiently waited for the young men's response while he cradled his new daughter in his arms and stroked her cheek with a pale finger.

Draco shifted on his feet before looking at the door to Hermione's room and then he said, "I think she hadn't picked an exact name yet but was seriously considering using either Molly or Minerva's names because she wanted to honor their roles as secondary mothers to her."

Severus considered this for a moment and then thought about all the feelings that Hermione had inspired in him, with grace being the ultimate gift she had bestowed upon him. He decided quickly that she would be named Minerva Grace and that he would call her his saving Grace.

Severus turned away from Harry and Draco and went over to where Minerva was conversing with Poppy and said, "Poppy, what must I do to have my daughter's name recorded?"

Poppy looked at him seriously for a moment before saying, "I have the paper right here, Severus, all you have to do is fill in the name and it will be magically recorded with the Hall of Records at the Ministry of Magic."

Severus nodded and handed the baby to Minerva, who had tears in her eyes, and then reached for the paper that Poppy was holding out to him. He quickly filled in the name Minerva Grace Granger-Snape, believing that Hermione would want to include her last name in the records. When he was finished he handed it to Poppy who touched it with her wand and the ink became gold, shimmered and disappeared.

Severus turned to Minerva and said, "Poppy, Minerva, I would like to formally introduce you to Minerva Grace Granger-Snape."

Minerva looked at him and he thought he had never seen such a loving, caring look from her and the smile she gave him, though watery, was so brilliant that it lit up her entire face.

Minerva replied tearfully, "Oh, Severus, I am honored to share my name with such a beautiful little girl, thank you so much. I am truly honored."

Severus withheld any words, knowing the emotions caught in his throat had prevented speech for a short while. He carefully took back Grace from her new Auntie Minnie, as she proclaimed herself, and stepped back to Potter and Malfoy. He knew that Hermione was godmother to both Harry's children so he felt no objection to allowing the same courtesy to fall to Harry in regard to his own child.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Potter, I would be honored if you would like to have the honor of being a godfather to my daughter." He turned to Draco saying, "I would extend this to you as well Draco, since you are the only family I have left. I would be most honored to have you share godfathering duty with Mr. Potter."

Draco and Harry looked at each other, smiled and both agreed wholeheartedly to protect and love the littlest Snape. After that, Severus returned to Hermione's room and once again sat in the chair next to her bed. At that moment, Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head to see the most beautiful sight, with Severus cradling his new daughter's head in his hand and smiling such a smile of joy that it lit his entire face.

She smiled and said, "Well, I see you and your daughter have become acquainted quite well, now may I have the honor of holding her?"

Severus looked startled for a moment before realizing that she had not yet had the opportunity to hold her daughter, so he quickly leaned over and placed the wide-eyed girl into her mother's arms. Hermione looked down in wonder at the bundle of pink skin and lightly touched the wispy black hair on the top of the baby's head.

Hermione looked at Severus and said, "Have you thought of a name?"

Severus shifted and said, "I hope you will not be angry but I questioned Harry and Draco on your preference of names and then chose one of my own before signing the ministry's naming document."

Hermione thought for a moment and decided to think that he had shown initiative in the caring for their daughter and let it pass before answering, "It's alright, Severus. What did you pick?"

He smiled and said, "Minerva Grace Granger-Snape. Quite a mouthful for something so small."

Hermione decided it was a lovely name and asked why he had chosen Grace; he answered that it was her love and support that had brought grace to him so that was what a result of their love would be called. Hermione had never heard something as beautiful as those words and realizing that he had admitted his love to her out loud for the first time. She smiled and nodded and settled down to feed her daughter for the first time.

Severus looked on in awe as Hermione did yet another thing that showed her strength and decided it was at that moment, seeing her feed their child at her breast, that he loved her more than life.

Severus looked into her eyes, smiled and said, "I love you Hermione, more than my life and I thank you for this gift you have given me, for Grace and for your love. I would like very much to be your husband, to have you with me always and to be a family forever."

Hermione began to softly cry and reached out a hand to softly stroke his cheek, saying, "I would have waited a hundred years to hear those words, knowing that you felt it, even when you didn't say it but I am happy to hear them. They are like music to my ears and I would gladly marry you tomorrow if you wanted."

Severus felt his own tears well up in his eyes and had to blink several times to get them to go away, but he held Hermione's hand and said, "You name the time and place and I will be there, if tomorrow is what you wish, I will see it done."

Hermione laughed and replied, "Well how about we give me a little time to get used to having a newborn and get settled into my house before we set an actual date. Alright?"

Severus frowned and asked, "What house?"

Hermione realized that she hadn't had the chance to tell him her plans and grimaced before saying, "Oh I'm so sorry Severus. I was going to tell you in the next few days or so but I haven't talked to you much lately and you seemed so distant. I have purchased a cottage in Hogsmeade and will not be returning to teach next year. I'm going to stay home with Grace and work on some private research. Please don't be angry with me. You are welcome to live with us as soon as we move in."

Severus was disappointed that he had not been privy to her news but realized it was his own fault, he had been distant and selfish; but secretly he was happy that she had chosen a house so close to the school and was going to stay home with the baby. He knew she could easily support herself, as could he, and he liked the thought of her being able to be an active mother in raising their child.

He nodded and replied, "I am not angry with you, only myself for not being more reliable for you. I will be happy to move into the house as soon as you wish me to, and we will plan the wedding after that. Is that agreeable to you?"

Hermione nodded so hard he thought her neck might snap so he reached out a hand, curled it around her neck and brought her forward enough for him to kiss her soundly on the lips. Neither noticed the pair of wizards in the doorway, ever standing guard over their best friend and their newest charge.

* * *

****A/N- we are at the end now... there will be an epilogue next and that will be it. *sigh* I have enjoyed writing this and all of your reviews. Thank you and please REVIEW these last chapters!****


	21. Epilogue

Snape's Return-Ch21

(Epilogue)

3 years later…

Severus quickly jogged up the steps out of the dungeons on his way to the Great Hall, angry at himself for allowing his experiment to run longer than expected. He was now late for the end of year feast and Severus Snape was never late. He stopped at the main doors into the Great Hall to compose himself before shoving them open and striding down the aisle in a flurry of black robes. He scowled a bit at some of the students that were staring at him before he looked up at the professor's table and saw Hermione with Grace. He smiled and the students that had been starting at him grimaced, shivered and turned back around, they never could get used to seeing him smile, it was creepy. Severus quickly moved to his seat next to Hermione and kissed her cheek before swooping up his little girl, at three years old, Grace was the spitting image of her father, long, curly black hair, midnight eyes and an intelligence to rival a first year. The little girl giggled at her father and nestled her head into his shoulder, while Severus thanked every god there was for the miracle his life had been given. In the three years that had passed, they had moved into their home in Hogsmeade the week after the baby came and they had married the week before classes began in the Fall. It had been a very busy year for them but it soon settled into a happy household with their floo connected to Hogwarts so Severus could travel to work each day and Hermione could pop in with Grace to visit when she wanted. All in all it had been a happy joining and Severus couldn't be happier.

"Severus, what are you thinking about with that smile on your face? You are scaring the students again!" Hermione said, laughing a bit.

Severus looked at her and said, "Always thinking of you, my love, and our wonderful little family."

Hermione wasn't sure she would ever get used to him being so gentle and sweet with her or with Grace, it was disconcerting sometimes but she knew that with love and support, people could change. A prime example of that was sitting on her other side, Draco conversing lightly with Harry over the latest prank he had pulled on his father. Hermione wasn't sure what her life would have been like without those two men, and Ron of course, when he was around; she had had such a busy life and it was about to get busier. She had yet to tell Severus her little secret but she would before the night was up, of course Draco had already found out because his fiancé had spilled the beans about Hermione's visit to St. Mungo's earlier that week. There were some advantages being friends with a Healer that could squeeze you into an appointment but it backfired when that friend was currently engaged to your best friend. Healer Faith Jones, sister of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, had been introduced to Draco when Grace had bumped her head while staying the weekend at the Malfoys and he had apparated them straight to emergency at St. Mungo's. It was quite amusing to see how protective the boys were of little Grace and she wondered if they would be as protective of her next child, Hermione thought, 'what am I thinking? Of course they will be. How silly of me.'

Draco turned to Hermione and smirked before saying, "So, bookworm, any new experiments you working on?"

Hermione glared at him before answering, "Actually, ferret, there is just one very important experiment I am working on but if you keep talking about it I will hex your bits off so you can't do any experiments of your own!"

Draco glowered for a moment before leaning over and kissing her cheek, then he turned back to Harry with a laugh and comment about how scary she was when she was angry. Hermione decided that perhaps it was the right time to mention her little 'experiment' to Severus before Draco decided to let loose her secret in some random bout of word vomit he seemed privy to these days. Hermione watched Severus play with Grace and talk with Minerva before she tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn to her.

Severus stopped talking and turned to look at Hermione before asking, "Is something wrong?"

Hermione smiled wanly before saying, "Well, not exactly, I just wanted to ask you if you were happy the school year was over?"

Severus looked confused for a moment before replying, "Yes, I am happy to be able to spend more time at home with you and Grace, why?"

Hermione laughed a little unsteadily before saying, "What if it wasn't just you and me and Grace at home anymore, and would you be upset?"

Severus decidedly looked more confused than ever before asking, "Is someone coming for a visit this summer? What exactly are you trying to tell me, luv?"

Hermione summoned up that Gryffindor courage once again and Severus leaned back, deciding he didn't want to rile her if there was something bothering her. He sat in awe of her strength and beauty and waited to hear what she had to say to him, willing his heartbeat to stay steady.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering, "Not exactly, Severus. There will be someone coming to live with us…in about eight months."

She waited to hear and see his reaction but instead got an armful of her husband and daughter, as he crushed her in his long arms and buried his face in her neck. She smiled at Minerva over his shoulder and when Minerva pointed to Grace and then held up two fingers, Hermione nodded and Minerva grinned excitedly. Severus could not have picked a better godmother/grandmother for Grace and the woman doted on her whenever she got the chance. The professors at Hogwarts had embraced the little family and it seemed the world was a big, happy place for most everyone these days. Hermione's and Severus' family had grown to include so many people and it seemed to only be getting bigger, the world couldn't be brighter for the Snapes and Hermione was at last happily married with a family of her own.

Draco turned and smiled at the happy family, wondering if someone had shown him the future all those years ago if he would have believed them…nah, he probably would have hexed them. He smiled at Harry and then looked down the table to where his parents were sitting, chatting with Arthur and Molly Weasley, what ways the world had changed… and he, for one, was exceedingly thankful for it.


End file.
